Lily and James The Untold Story
by giggles69
Summary: Lily and her friends have had some hurdels in the past but that does not campare to what they will go through in their sixth year. Voldemort has plans for Lily and James but will they abide by his every wish? Who will die and who will live no one knows.
1. Chapter One

I own nothing except new characters and the plot. Have fun y'all

Lily and James (The Untold Story)

Chapter 1

Lily's House

"Lily you are a freak!" yelled Petunia across the bedroom in which her and Lily shared. Lily had her own small corner with her bed and dresser. Now, usually Lily slept on the couch but today she was leaving for her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry so she was in her corner packing up all of her things. 

"Petunia just let it rest!" retorted Lily back at her sister knowing only after she said it that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Let it rest? Are you mental? I live with a mutant! Vernon won't speak with me cause he thinks that I am lying to him that you are a witch!" said Petunia then rambling on before she through a suitcase from under her bed at Lily's head, which missed.

"You told him? How could you? You are such a prat!" screamed Lily jumping at Petunia who was very skinny but had a very heavy hand. Her and Lily were on the floor pulling at each other's hair, slapping each other's faces and scratching with their fingernails until Petunia pinned Lily who was smaller than her and stood on her wrist in her stiletto boots. "Petunia, you're hurting me! You win, now, just get off, please!"

"Girls, what is going on up there?" Cody Evans said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing, father." said Petunia putting all of her weight on Lily's stomach and getting herself up as she put pressure on Lily's wrist. She then spit on Lily's face before then walking over to look in the mirror and fix her makeup (that oddly resembled the clown that Lily was afraid of when she first when to the circus with her family) and her hair, now, don't even get Lily started on her hair. For that is another disaster all together.

"I hope you know that you are wasting your time," said Lily walking back over to her bed holding her arm and looking for the brass Petunia had put her in from just one month ago.

"And why would I be doing that?" asked Petunia in a cold voice but her eyes actually wanted to know why she would be wasting her time.

"Cause there is nothing to cover up that ugly face of yours. Your hair will never be puffy or long enough to cover up your long skinny vulture neck. And Vernon will always be as fat as our Christmas trees every year. There is no way to get around it. Bye." Lily finished with a smile and a wave as she ran out of the room and down the stairs dropping her trunk in front of the door and sitting down at the table.

"Oh, dear. What ever happened to your wrist?" Amanda Evans (Lily's mother as you can probably guess) said grabbing an ice pack out of the freezer and handing it to Lily.

"Petunia tripped me." Lily said telling only half of the truth.

"Petunia!" screamed Cody Evans up the stairs in a very fatherly voice. "PETUNIA!" He yelled again but this time in a 'get-your-ass-down-here-or-I-will-go-up-there' voice.

"Coming!" Petunia screamed putting on the last layer of blush to her already way to red cheekbones.

"I mean now!" Mr. Evans screamed before sitting down at the table next to Lily so he could look over her battle wounds once more.

As you can guess, Lily's family isn't that wealthy but they aren't poor either. They all don't always get what they want when they wanted. They usually don't get new clothes unless it was absolutely necessary. She had her small but very "lily" room. 

James' House

"James, sweetie, you need to get up and get ready. Breakfast is on the table," came Acanthi Potter's voice from the other side of James' bedroom door.

"Okay mum, I'm up," said James rubbing his eyes from only getting 4 hours of sleep. He had been up finishing his homework late that night since he had forgotten to do it over the summer break. James as usual had put it off the whole break and was then reminded when Sirius gave him an owl asking what the answers were. So by then they were exchanging answers and trying to read four books that were assigned and writing the six foot long essays that went with them. But finally they had finished and James and Sirius needed to close their eyes and go into a dreamless sleep.

"You have half an hour until you need to be on that train dear, no hurry up. We can't stand to be late, again." With that Acanthi left her sons door and went down the stairs into the dinning hall where the rest of James' family was having breakfast already.

James has a very wealthy family and well he practically had everything he ever wanted. Their family was what they call "perfect in every way." 

Rachel's House

"Rachel! Come on get your butt out of bed!" Rachel's dad screamed from kitchen.

"Dad! I'm already ready and I don't want your so called FOOD!" Rachel screamed putting the last of her contents into her trunk.

"Rachel! You need to eat something!" Her stepmother of about 2 days screamed from outside her door.

"Oh what the hell do you know I need?" Rachel snapped back opening the door and pushing her stepmother aside to get into the living room.

"Rachel! You better be nicer to you mother." Her father said waving a spatula in her face.

"My mother? She is not my mother! My mother is dead!" With that Rachel put her trunk in the fire and kissed her little twin brothers on the head and grabbed some floo power in her fist. "I'll see you this summer. Bye." Rachel left and was then on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Rachel's family was a little torn apart. Her father had gotten married three months after her mother's death and was not happy about it. She was made a brides maid and kind of tried to destroy the wedding with the help of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Katie, Caitlyn, and Peter. 

Remus' House

"Mum! Come on I gotta get to the station!" Remus said from his parent's bedroom door. "I already made breakfast! Come on I am going to be late!"

"Okay. Bye baby." Mrs. Lupin's voice was heard very groggily because she had over slept as usual. 

"Fine, bye." With that Remus when up to his spacious room for he was also wealthy like James and Sirius. He grabbed his trunk and went to the fireplace down the hallway. He grabbed the floo powder and left for Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Katie's House

"This is really good breakfast mum." Katie said trying to get out of her grounding. For when her parents found out her little voyage about the wedding her and her friends tried to crash her parents were ecstatic. They grounded her for the whole year meaning school year and summer. She was screwed unless she could get out of it as usual.

"Don't try to get out of this one Katie. We are not falling for that old suck up act again." Her father said walking into the room and kissing his children on the heads. There was Mark, who was the oldest and was nineteen but not out of the house yet, then there was Katie who was almost sixteen then Andrew who was five and Casey who was 3 months old.

"Okay Katie, on with you know. We have to get to the station before it leaves." Mrs. Lovett said before picking up Katie's plate and putting it in the sink. They then made their way to the fireplace.

"Bye Mark, Casey, Andrew, Daddy. See you this summer." Katie said before saying, "Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

Sirius' House

"Sirius! Change my hair back now!" Came Sybel's voice from the bathroom.

"Oh, shit!" Sirius said running from the door so that his twin sister wouldn't kick his arse like she did three nights ago for putting live Egyptian spiders in her bed.

"Sirius I am not kidding! Fix my hair!" Sybil walked out of the bathroom with rainbow coloured hair in a fro style.

"That looks rather sexy on you Sy." Sirius said from the Kitchen door.

"Mum! Make him change my hair back, now!" Sybil said walking into the kitchen. When she passed the threshold her parents couldn't help but laugh. Their daughter had always had the neat hair and the flawless face. Well, their family was practically flawless unless you were Sybil and thought that your life was perfect except for the small glib that was Sirius. 

Caitlyn's House

"Mum! Where are my socks? I just cleaned them last night and now they are gone!" Caitlyn said walking all the way around their house trying to find her runaway socks.

"Have you looked in you trunk, dear? I am pretty sure that you put them in there last night when you packed it." Her mother's voice was heard from her bathroom, as she got ready to take her daughter to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"No! I will meet you in the fire room so we can go!" Caitlyn said before sweeping into her bedroom to check her trunk.

"Okay sweetie."

Peter's House

"Shit!" Peter screamed as he woke up to look at his clock. It was o'clock; he had 10 minutes to get ready to leave for school. "Mum! You were supposed to wake me up and hour ago!" He screamed down the hall.

"No I wasn't!" Came Mrs. Pettigrew's voice from her bedroom.

"Uh, yeah, you were!" Peter screamed looking into her bedroom to see that she was still in bed as he lifted his shirt over his head.

"Oh well, your up now. Bye Dear." She said without looking up from her double cross-stitch.

"Bye Mum! Love you." Peter said before grabbing a hand full of floo powder and screaming into the fire

"Ah ha" Was his mother's reply.

Peter than grabbed the floo powder and stepped into the fire and screamed, "Platform Nine and Three Quarters!"

Boarding The Train

As Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express she immediately turned around for she heard a very familiar voice call her name. She then searched the crowd for her best friend, James Potter. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"James? James, was that you?" But all she felt was a nudge on her shoulder. "What the?" Lily said under her breath and then remembering the past events of knowing The Marauders plans (a young group of pranksters from The Gryffindor House). "Damn him." Lily ended before getting dragged into an empty compartment by thin air, if that was even possible. And trust me when you were friends with the Marauders it WAS possible.

"Lil, I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" James asked a little out of breath.

"I was indisposed, sorry," Lily, said pulling down her sleeves so that James couldn't see the wrist brace Petunia had put her in before she left the house. 

"Okay, well we better find the gang before the train starts to leave and we get stuck sitting with Malfoy and Snape." James said pulling Lily onto the train and down the walkway looking into every compartment as they past.

"Hey, yo, James, Lily! Over here!" Sirius screamed from the last compartment. Once they made their way inside they found out that it was full. They both just stood there talking to Sirius until he had a kink in his neck. "Hey, Remus, Caitlyn, Rachel, come with me to go and get something to drink, would ya?"

"Yeah, sure." Caitlyn said while grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her out of the compartment after Remus and Sirius.

"Well, four down and five to go." Lily whispered to James as they sat down in Sirius and Caitlyn's seats. After about thirty minutes they finally figured the Remus, Sirius and the girls weren't going to be coming back any time soon.

Flashback (Lily)

It was the first time Lily would ever board the Hogwarts Express, BUT not the last. She was trying to pull her over stuffed trunk onto the train when a very devilish boy (none other then Lucius Malfoy himself) tripped her and made her drop her trunk on a very handsome boy that was talking to his friends.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" James said as he slapped his mouth when he suddenly saw his mum only a couple of steps away look at him sternly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Lily said as she picked up her trunk and tried to make a quick exit.

"Wait! Here, let me help you." James said as he picked up the other side Lily's trunk and helped her carry it into the closest empty compartment. "There ya go."

"Thanks. And once again I am really sorry about hitting you." Lily said blushing a little as she saw him rubbing his head.

"Oh, no. That's okay. I needed a little sense knocked into me." James said finally getting Lily to laugh. "Well, I guess I'll see ya later then." James said walking back out of the compartment to join his friends outside.

End of flashback

"Hello, Earth to Lily." James said while waving a hand in front of Lily's face.

"What." Lily said starting to laugh at James' face, which oddly resembled that of a person that just ate way to many sour war heads (muggle candy Lily brought with her every year).

"Have you even noticed that everyone has ditched us?" James said pointing to all of the empty seats in the compartment. Lily just sat there biting her lip as if was scared to be in a room alone with James Potter.

"God, I'm tiered." Lily said as she went to the opposite side and stretched her body out on the row of seats and fell asleep. 

An Hour And A Half Later

"Ahhh!" Lily screamed as she was rudely awakened by a sudden jolt of the train. James who was also sleeping jumped up with alarm. "James, what was that?" Lily asked looking from the door then to the window in suspicion.

"Probably nothing big." James said in a reassuring voice. But he was soon corrected by a voice coming from an intercom that had obviously just appeared.

"I am sorry to inform you all that we are having some minor difficulties. It appears that our train is beyond magic's repair. If you will all please stay calm it will help us all a lot. The..." but before the voice could finish the power went out.

"Jaaammess!" Lily screamed jumping into James' arms as if she were only five or six years old.

"Lily, it's fine. Its only a power outage." James said as he slid Lily off his lap (but reluctantly cause he quite liked the position that they were in) and looked for his wand. When he found it he said 'Lumos' and went to stand by Lily who obviously didn't like the fact of being on a train, in the dark, in the middle of nowhere.

"James?" Lily said looking up into his stunning deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, Lils." James said taking a seat next to her.

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Lily said with an expression of fear and confusion.

"Come here." James said putting an arm around and pulling her into a warm hug then kissing her on the forehead in a sign of comfort.

Flashback (James)

James was standing on Platform Nine and Three Quarters talking with his friends after coming from helping a very beautiful girl with her trunk. James was talking to his friends when the train's whistle blew for them to get on or get left behind. They grabbed their trunks and for the train. When they were on they found that there was nowhere to sit on the train at all. So with James wonderful brain they went to lily's compartment hoping that it wouldn't be full.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in." Came the voice that James was pleased to hear.

"Hey, umm, I was, we were wondering if it was okay that we joined you?" James said tripping over his own words.

"I don't mind." Lily said pointing to the empty seats all around her.

"Okay, thanx babe (which he calls her often nowadays)." Sirius said as he sat down opposite of her.

End of flashback

When James finally snapped out of his trans he noticed that Lily was asleep on his shoulder. After about fifteen minutes he as well started to fall asleep so he used the enlarging charm to enlarge the cabins seat so that he didn't have to move Lily from her position. He then outstretched his body and laid down on the row of seats and slept. Just like Lily.

10 Minutes Later

"Come on you guys, it is just Lily and James, they wouldn't do anything." came Caitlyn's voice from outside the door.

"It is offal quiet for them, usually they are joined at the hip and you know being friends. What is up with them?" Rachel's voice followed behind Caitlyn's.

"Can we just go in now, my legs are killing Me." said Sirius in more of an order than a question, like usual. He then pushed between the girls and opened the door. "No fear the dog is in the house."

"Yeah, literally." Caitlyn said looking at her nails and walking into the compartment.

"Hush ...you will wake up the little angels." Sirius said in a mocking voice of a caring mother.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlyn said looking up at him with a questioning look then following his gaze to Lily and James. They were lying next to each other. Lily had her head on his chest and James' arms wrapped around her in a protective way.

"Umm ...maybe we should leave." Caitlyn said grabbing at Sirius sleeve, in which he then conjured up a camera and took a couple pictures with everyone laughing behind him.

"You guys need to be quiet, you'll wake them up and they will kill us." Sirius said from behind the camera.

"Correction numb nuts, they will kill you, for you are the one taking the pictures." Caitlyn shot back at him in a flirtatious voice. Everyone once more broke off into laughter from Caitlyn's comment but quickly shut up as James rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. But once more they all began to laugh as they closed the door and Sirius snapped a few more pictures.

"Right when we get to school I want to see those pictures." Remus said from behind the crowd of people walking down the Hogwarts Express walk way. They soon found an empty compartment, or I should say they "got" and empty compartment that was once full of the new first year students. When they sat down they started to talk about Lily and James, if they are good for each other and well, so on.

Next Chapter-------

The End of Chapter One

I hope that you all liked it. I had fun writing this one, or I think I should say re-writing it. Well, hit me with a review if you liked it. Bye y'all.


	2. Chapter Two

I own nothing except new characters and the plot

Lily and James (The Untold Story)

Chapter 2

"They are so--- cute together. I mean, they are totally meant to be, if they aren't then - then, well, I don't know what, but it will be something bad." Sybil said sitting next to her brother on the Hogwarts Express with her natural long black hair running down to her shoulder blades in loose curls.

"Okay, if they don't get their act together this year we will have to help them, and I mean they have until the last month of this year, it makes me sick that they can't see how much they are meant for each other. And trust me, not a lot makes me sick." Sirius said trying to comfort his sister. He may play tricks on her and her friends but he cared a lot about her, I mean, she is his little sister of about one and a half minutes.

"Okay, so it's a deal?" Rachel said hoping everyone would agree. In which everyone did. They all went on talking about how they would hook them up towards the end of the year if they didn't get the clue by then.

"Snape, she doesn't like you, now stop looking for her." came Alex's voice from a few feet away from the compartment door that occupied The Marauders, except James, and the girls, minus Lily.

"Why would you think that I like some stupid mudblood like Lily Evans? I just need to tell her that she made prefect. I mean I don't even know why Dumbledore would let a mudblood like her be a prefect." answered that rather snake like voice from Severus Snape, who undoubtedly had a crush on Lily Evans even if he called her names and played tricks on her that he felt rather sheepish about.

"I am pretty sure that she already knows, she has been prefect for the past year." Alex said closer this time. "Now, go away."

"Whatever." Snape replied as Alex opened up the door.

"Have you guys seen Sirius and everybody?" he asked as he watched Snape walk past him in an outrage.

"No, I haven't." Sirius replied looking at Snape's retreating back as well.

"Whatever Sirius." Katie said hitting him in the stomach and running into Alex's arms. They were both best friends, but everyone could tell that they both wanted each other, but they also knew that they were already snogging in the astronomy tower so never mentioned the fact that they should go out to.

"First years follow me!" Came the voice of the student's new groundkeeper. James slowly opened his eyes and noticed that Lily was still asleep on his chest. Then he realized that the train wasn't moving and students were squabbling to get out.

"Hey, Lily, get up. We need to get changed." James said while lightly shaking her awake.

"What?! We're at Hogwarts already?!" Lily screamed jumping up and getting her cloak, skirt, tie, blouse and sweater.

"Lily, there isn't enough time to get dressed. Just put on your cloak and let's go." James said grabbing his cloak and Lily's hand. 

James, we're going to miss the carriages!" Lily said trying to stuff everything back in her trunk.

"Not unless we hurry." James said dragging her out of the train and onto the last carriage. "Told you." James said with a smile Lily had learned to love. Lily yawned and wrapped herself in her cloak. When James looked over to Lily she was shaking as bad as a bull at a rodeo.

"Lily, here. Take my cloak." James said taking off his cloak to reveal the black t-shirt and blue jeans he was wearing on the train.

"James, I can't take that you are going to freeze." Lily said worried that she might have to visit James in the hospital wing that night.

"Lily, it's fine. You look like you need it more than I do. So, put it on." James said with a chuckle.

"Whatever." Lily said letting James cover her shoulders but as he did Lily hurled what she had for breakfast all over his jeans.

"Lily, are you okay?" James said not caring about the puke running down his leg.

"I need to go to the hospital wing." Lily said before she barfed all over the floor of the carriage.

"Okay, we're almost there, just hold on." James said starting to shake worst than Lily. James had never had the muggle flu, nor had he ever heard of it. When the carriage had reached the castle James hopped out and carried Lily to the hospital wing.

"What did you do?" asked Claudic (she prefers to be just called Claudic) with the slight hint that James had done it.

"I didn't do anything! She was cold... I - I gave her my cloak... She... she... wellll... I don't know what, but it wasn't pretty." James said in panic.

"Alright, Alright. Go down to dinner then come back. She will be fine, I promise." Claudic said shooing James out the door. When James had finally left she went to Lily's said to run some tests.

After Dinner

James, Sirius, Remus, Rachel, Caitlyn, and Katie all went up to the hospital wing to see if Lily was okay. But when they got there Lily didn't look anywhere close to feeling better. She was three times paler than usual and threw up in a bucket whenever her stomach started to clench up.

"What's the matter with her?" Sirius asked while sitting down next to her.

"She has the flu, you idiot." Caitlyn said pushing him out of his seat.

"The what?!" James, Remus, and Sirius said looking at her as if she had a disease that spread faster than cancer.

"Cait, explain yourself." Remus said.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it. It's kind of like a virus in your stomach." Caitlyn said with a reassuring smile. But the smile faded when she looked at James' face. It oddly resembled that of a man who had just lost the one of his dreams. "But she will get better. She, probably just ate something funny." Caitlyn said making the atmosphere a little more cheery.

"You guys may stay, if, you quiet down. Now please, let her sleep." Claudic said in her sweet voice which helped calm down her patients and their visitors.

"Err...Claudic. What does Lily have?" Katie asked not trusting that Caitlyn was right.

"She has the muggle flu. She should be better in the morning. We have no answers for I graduated in wizard sicknesses not muggle, I will have to get Dumbledore. Now, maybe you guys should go on up to bed." She said nodding to where Remus and Sirius were asleep with their heads on Lily's bed and James holding her hand trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"Hey, you guys, we better get go up to the common room. James, do you want to stay with Lily?" Rachel said with a certain 'we know you want to so go ahead' sort of tone in her voice before waking up the guys. 

"Uh... no. I'll see her tomorrow if she is well enough for class." James said getting up and dropping Lily's hand on the bed before leaving with "the gang". They walked up the stairs to the common room in silence, all thinking of different things and yet some the same. When they had reached the portrait of what everyone guessed was an old headmaster.

"You guys." Katie said with fear in her voice. "We don't know the password."

"Oh Contraire," James said with a happy jump in his voice, "You forget who is Gryffindor prefect with Lily now don't you?" James said looking rather sheepish. 

"Who?" Katie asked looking around for a rather studious, anti-rule-breaking student to be the other Gryffindor prefect with Lily.

"Katie!" Everyone yelled looking at her with a rather "dumbass" expression on each of their faces.

"What?" Katie asked looking innocent and confused if you could look like both of those at the same time.

"It's me." James said in a hurt tone but with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Snap, Crackle, Pop." James said looking at the portrait of what they thought was an old teacher or headmaster, or headmistress, neither of them could tell. For the portrait never talked so they couldn't tell in that sense and it always had its hood drawn tight over its head like it was in a rainstorm.

"What kind of password is that?" Sirius asked running his hand through his messy black hair.

"Don't ask me, Dumbledore's the one that makes them up each year." James said, finding new first years sitting on the couch and big overstuffed armchairs next to the fire, making new friends. When they had all crossed the threshold into the Gryffindor common room Katie blurted out the first thing that came to mind to break the silence. 

"Remember our third year when Lily had a cold and cried when Claudic wouldn't let her go to class?" Katie said laughing but then stopping when she finally noticed that everyone had left and gone up to their dorms, even the pesky first years who had followed the marauders up the stairs to their dorms.

Katie as you guessed it is the ditsy one out of the girls. You then have Lily who is the sweet, smart, and outgoing one. Then there is Caitlyn who is really down to earth and likes to play jokes on the first years, otherwise more a marauder than the other girls. Then there is Rachel who is the charmer along with Lily. Then the last girl is Sybil who also loves to play jokes on people but doesn't that often, she is very sweet and loves her schoolwork, as you can tell she is almost the total opposite than Sirius. But back to Katie she is smart but sometimes her spells don't always work as well as they should. Either that or they back fire completely.

For the guys you have James Potter, who has messy black hair that you can never get to flatten out or not stick out in various places. He was always with a new girl every other week; it was enough to make you sick. He is a dreamy sixth year and was the unofficial head of the marauders (a group of four boys that made each school year fun with their pranks on the Slytherins.) He has round glasses and deep blue eyes that made any girl fall to her knees except, Lily Evans, Caitlyn Ghiardi, Katie Lovett, and Rachel Iverson. They were the only four girls in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who could resist any marauder charm from any of the four marauders. You then had Sirius Black, who along with James had messy black hair but did not wear round glasses, and also like James, spent at the most one week with a girl un-till, "they just had nothing in common." Remus Lupin, a very down to earth boy who didn't spend every other week with a different girl but spent most of his time on his schoolwork. Remus has sandy brown hair and is a werewolf; at every full moon he leaves and is accompanied by a stag, a dog and a rather plump rat. Now last we have Peter Pettigrew who is not any bit attractive, he has brown hair and is rather round in the middle. No one ever new why he was ever a marauder in the first place, none of the girls at school fond over him in any way.

Two Days Later

"Lily, you've been studying ever since Claudic let you out of the hospital wing. Give it some rest and come to Hogsmeade with us." Rachel said closing Lily's book ready for a thunderstorm.

"Ray, I need to get caught up, I missed to much homework to be flaking off now." Lily exclaimed trying to find her page on how to charm your common muggle tent to enlarge itself.

"You weren't gone for a week. You were gone for the first day. It's not like we can bring anyone back from the dead or turn an elephant into a peanut yet." Rachel said closing Lily's book for the second time.

"Fine, but will you stop closing my book." Lily said grabbing her cloak and following Rachel down stairs to where everyone was waiting. 

"Okay babe, let's go." Sirius said wrapping an arm around Lily's neck.

"Sirius, we're still not going out." Lily said shaking his arm off.

"Don't worry, I like my women feisty." Sirius said making claws with his hands and hissing like a cat.

"It's a good thing you guys aren't dating. Cause Lily, the anxiety he creates can damage your health." Caitlyn said giving Sirius a smirk that meant she was just kidding. 

"That hurt Cait, it really hurt." Sirius said clutching his heart.

"If I throw a stick will you go away?" Caitlyn said hoping to shut Sirius up. 

"Err...ahh...what?" Sirius said scratching the top of his head.

"Seriously, can't you ever live up to your name?" Caitlyn said giving him another look while dodging something that came from down the hall where two first years were trying to get her back for charming their chocolate frogs to slowly turn into live frogs as they ate them. "You vermin's. Get back here or I'm going to..." but she was cut off by none other than Snape.

"You wouldn't wanna do anything bad to those poor innocent children now would you?" he said in his snake like voice.

"Oh no, Snape I would much rather mutilate you!" Caitlyn said jumping at Snape but was held back by Remus who had just walked up to save Snape's life. Why? Nobody knows.

"So, are you guys going to join the muggle class?" Snape said as if they were all buddy, buddy.

"What muggle class?" Lily said with a smile on her face cause she had been trying to get Dumbledore to have a drama class but he had been reluctant for two years.

"I don't know. Some acting class." Snape snapped while turning on his heels and leaving. 

"Dumbledore finally put drama as an elective." lily restated to all of her friends.

"Lily, don't trust him. I mean its Snape, why would we even trust him in the first place?" Katie said putting her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"I know, but wouldn't that be totally awesome if we did." lily said before noticing that Sirius, Remus and James were acting like over excited girls.

"Like, oh my gosh." Sirius said with a squeak.

"Like, totally!" James said in a higher voice than Sirius.

"Whatever. I mean, like oh my gosh." Remus finished when they looked over and noticed that the girls were giving them 'the look'.

"We were just...Oh, look it's Sara." James said when he saw Sara walk around the corner and come over to them.

"Lily, the headmaster would like a word with you and well...with all y'all. Bye." She announced then departed.

"Wonder what about?" Katie said tripping on her own two feet and falling flat on her face. Everyone started to crack up. "That wasn't funny." She said trying hard to be mad but failed and started to crack up herself.

"Come on you guys, we don't wanna make Dumbledore mad." Lily tried hard to stop laughing but failed horribly. "Okay, how, about, after, we, stop, laughing." Lily said between laughs while she wrapped her arms around her sides to try and ease the pain of losing breath.

A/N I hope that you all liked this chapter, review if you like it, and if ya don't then well ya don't and that isn't my fault. Well, it is, but I really don't care. Anyways take care. And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Trade Marks belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios. New Characters Belong to MOI (otherwise known as ME)**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
  
When they entered Dumbledore's office they noticed a stack of papers about the size of how much Sirius could eat in two days. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. He looked up when Katie slammed the door trying to close it softly.  
  
  
  
"So, he doesn't just sit there and look pretty every time we come in here." Sirius whispered to Caitlyn but she soon silenced him by putting her elbow in his ribs.   
  
  
  
"Ahh...Lily. Well you know how you have always wanted to have a drama class?" Dumbledore said pausing to let Lily answer.   
  
  
  
"Yes." Lily replied wanting to know if she got it.  
  
  
  
"Well...the Ministry has finally agreed, if, you and your friends teach the class until we find a teacher that is up for the job. We will let you drop one of your classes and it won't hurt you in any way." Dumbledore finally finished so Lily could squeal with her friends (except the guys, they stood in the corner).  
  
  
  
"Yes. I love today." Lily said looking up at the ceiling.   
  
  
  
"You will start your classes on Wednesday and the class you will be dropping is your second potions class. It will be a prep period and it WILL be taken away if it is not used wisely." Dumbledore finished directing the last part at the boys who were now happy about not having potions. But their smiles soon faded when Dumbledore explained the consequences if they were to disobey him. They all left his office looking as if Snape had been put in the hospital with a terminal illness.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
FiRsT dAy Of ClAsSeS  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Good Morning everyone today we will pay a couple of games and go over the rules." Caitlyn said from the head of the classroom.   
  
  
  
"Yes, so lets get these stupid rules out of the way. First, no wands will be used in this class. There is a table where you can all put your bags with your wands inside. Second, have fun!" Katie said with a squeal then a jump.   
  
  
  
"Okay, the first game that we are going to play is called mingle. How you play is you walk around the room and when I call out a number you get into groups of that number. Who ever is left standing with out a group is out of the game. Got it?" Lily explained as her and her friends al stood on top of tables around the room to survey the students. "Okay, Mingle!" Lily said watching the students walk around in a great clutter in the middle of the room. "SIX!" Lily screamed as all of the students pushed and pulled people from and into their groups. This game went on for quite a while until there were only two Ravenclaw boys and one girl from Slytherin left standing. "Mingle!" Lily called out. "TWO!" Lily screamed as she started to crack up when she saw the two boys grab hold of each other as the Slytherin girl just stood there.   
  
  
  
"Okay, the next game, I will be directing and it is called Rodeo. Okay, you will get a partner and decide who is A and who is B. Once that is distinguished please get into two circles. A's please form the inner circle and B's please form the outer circle. Turn and face our partner. Now, before we get he game started you will need to learn four positions that I will ask you to do. The first one is called Romeo and Juliet. Partner A will go down on one knee and put their hands up as to display partner b. Partner B will then stand there with their left hand on their hip, right hand behind their head and their left foot on its tepee toes. Good. Now. The second position is called Semmes Twins. You will go and link arms back to back. The third position is called Wheel Barrow. Partner A will be the wheelbarrow and partner B will hold their legs. As for the last position it is called Rodeo. Partner A will go down on all fours while partner B stands over them. Now, let the game begin. Oh yeah, if you are the last group into the position then you are out of the game." James said in a very 'listen to me or die' sort of voice. "Okay, walk to your right...and...RRomeo and Juliet!" James yelled out so that everyone could hear him. "You three are out." James added pointing at three groups who were the last ones into their position. "Okay, back into the circles. Now walk. Annndd...Rodeo!" James said laughing at the students. The game lasted until the end of class. Two Gryffindor won the game.   
  
  
  
"That was entertaining." Sirius said helping Katie and Remus put the desks back in their right spot.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, it was." Katie said before slamming Remus' hand in between two desks. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" but she was cut off by Remus who put his hand up to silence her. "I am really sorry let me he-" But once again he silenced her with his hand.   
  
  
  
"Okay, guys I'm starving let's go down to dinner." Lily said holding open the door.   
  
  
  
"Great idea Lils." Caitlyn said grabbing her bag and going out the door. Everyone soon followed her. Soon they were all down in the Great Hall chatting about the day's adventures when McGonagall tapped the side of her glass with her fork and Dumbledore stood up.   
  
  
  
"Good Evening. Before we eat I would like to tell you all that we will be holding a Homecoming dance after the first quidditch match. And if I am not mistaken I believe that it is Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Now the dance is formal and it will be for fifth years and up. Thank You. Now, please enjoy your meals." With that said Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared. Which then everyone dug in.   
  
  
  
"So, Rachel who are you going to ask to the dance?" Remus asked her when she had just stuffed her face with chicken and mashed potatoes.   
  
  
  
"Well, I don't know. Plus, girls aren't supposed to ask so I shouldn't know." Rachel said watching Remus spit his drink out all over the floor.   
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" You mean we have to ask?" He said directing the 'WE' at him, James and Sirius.   
  
  
  
"Yeah." Katie said in a 'you dumbass' sort of tone.   
  
  
  
"GREAT! This is just great!" Remus said rolling his eyes and throwing his arms up in the air. But no one cared anymore. When dinner was over they all went back up to the common room to chat.   
  
  
  
"So. Today was fun." James said sitting down on the floor next to the fire.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. And we have to do it again in three hours." Lily said looking at her watch.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think I am going to die." Katie said sliding farther down in her seat.   
  
  
  
"I have an idea." Caitlyn piped up after a silence that seemed like forever. Everyone had a look on their face that meant 'Oh god not another idea.' "Okay, well how about four of us take the A class and the other four take the B class. That way we all get a decent amount of sleep or studying. Or maybe even a little free time."  
  
  
  
"That actually doesn't sound half bad." Sirius said giving Caitlyn hug cause he was so excited about maybe getting a little more sleep.   
  
  
  
" So. Who has tonight?" Sirius said letting go of Caitlyn.   
  
  
  
"Well, whoever wants it." Caitlyn said. No one said anything. "I'll go." Caitlyn added hoping to not be the only one.   
  
  
  
"Me too." Lily said putting an arm around her friend.   
  
  
  
"Me three." Sirius said following suit.   
  
  
  
"Me four." James added after Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Then that settles it. Katie, Rachel, Remus and Peter you have the day class and we have the night class." Lily said lying down on the floor next to James hoping to get a little shuteye.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
ThReE hOuRs LaTeR  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Lily, Caitlyn, James and Sirius were all down in their classroom playing games until the class was over and Lily was asleep on James' shoulder, who didn't seem to mind.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
BaCk In ThE cOmMoN rOoM  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Bed. I need my bed." Lily said dragging her feet up the stairs to the girls' dormetories.   
  
  
  
"Lily. I'm right behind. Nope no I am not. I think that I will sleep down here tonight. The couch looks inviting." Caitlyn said walking through the portrait hole and obviously not going to be able to make it up to bed by herself.   
  
  
  
"Here Cait. You are not sleeping on the couch." Sirius said but before he could get his hand around her waist she was asleep on his chest, so he carried her to bed half asleep as well. "Damn. You owe me big time for this one Cait." Sirius babbled walking up the stairs.   
  
  
  
That night Lily was rudely waken by Lightning closely followed by thunder. Ever since Lily could remember she had always been deathly afraid of Lightning and Thunder. She then lies there thinking. 'It's okay. You'll live through it. Just breathe.' But it didn't seem to work for she soon found herself out of bed and walking to the boy's dormitories.   
  
  
  
"James." Lily said in a whisper as to not wake the other guys.  
  
  
  
"What." James said half asleep. Then he heard the thunder and saw Lily shiver. "Lils, here, lay down." James said making room for her to sit. James new that Lily was deathly afraid of thunder since the first year. But they hadn't had a thunderstorm at Hogwarts for three years so he totally spaced it. James put his arms around Lily and in a matter of seconds she was asleep. After a while James followed. Sirius who told him that they had Quidditch practice then waked James up. James was seeker and captain of the Gryffindor team. James then got dressed in his robes. Lily then awoke.   
  
  
  
"Lily. Just stay here. No one will care." James said laying her back down and kissing her forehead. Lily was asleep before he even made it to the door. Lily woke up a couple of hours later and went down to breakfast where the whole school already was. Sirius then made room for her to sit when he saw her come in. But when she sat down there was a box on her plate with a note.   
  
  
  
Lily~  
Look inside and find the next box.   
  
  
  
Lily didn't know what to do so she just looked inside the box where it gave her a clue as to where she would find the next one. Lily then shoved food into her mouth and left the Great Hall. She entered the sixth year greenhouse where she found another box and note.  
  
  
  
Lily~  
Another box awaits you.  
  
  
  
Lily opened the box and saw the girls' dormitories. Lily was soon running back to the castle. When she got back into the common room she ran right to her dormitory where she found her bed and the floor cloaked in red and white rose petals. On her pillow was a single blue rose (which had obviously been charmed). She went over to her bed sat down and smelt the rose. Then a note she didn't see before appeared where the rose had been. She read it with a giggle.   
  
  
  
Lily~  
You made it. I was beginning to get worried. Will you come to the Homecoming dance with me? Since no one else sounded like fun to go with.   
~James  
  
  
  
Lily went down stairs to the common room hoping to see the girls but instead she saw the Marauders.   
  
  
  
"Hey. Lils where are you going?" Remus asked with an evil grin.   
  
  
  
"Library. Where else?" Lily said with her heart beating faster then normal. When no one answered she ran out of the portrait hole and straight to the library where she hoped to see the girls. Lily found them in the transfiguration section of the library.   
  
  
  
"Hey chicas. What's up?" Lily said pulling up a seat next to Katie.  
  
  
  
"Nuttin' much here. What about you?" Rachel said not knowing what she was getting herself into.   
  
  
  
"Wellll...I was just asked to the dance. But other than that nuttin' much." Lily said with a smile.   
  
  
  
"WHO?!" Caitlyn screamed totally forgetting where she was. "Sorry." She added in a whisper after about half of the library turned around and hushed her.   
  
  
  
"James. It was so cute the way he asked." Lily said as she reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out two boxes and three notes. Everyone read the notes and an finished with an 'ohhhh.... how cute.'  
  
  
  
"So. What did you say?" Katie said putting the last note down.   
  
  
  
"I haven't answered him yet. I was kind of hoping that you guys would help me." Lily said with a smile of hope.   
  
  
  
"Sure. Now. Let's see. How could you answer?" Rachel said not really directing it at anyone but herself.   
  
  
  
"We could give him cupcakes with a note saying you will go with him inside one of the cupcakes." Katie replied after a couple of minutes.   
  
  
  
"Nah." Caitlyn said shaking her head.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Then." Katie started but that was the only idea that she had.   
  
  
  
"I have an idea. I gotta go." Lily said jumping out of her seat and up to the owlery. Where she sent a note to her mum.   
  
  
  
Dear Mum,   
I was wondering if you could send me a bag of hugs. I have been craving chocolate ever since I got here and the Chocolate frogs aren't doing much for me.   
Thank You!  
Love,   
Lily  
P.S. Please send as fast as humanly possible.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
ThReE dAyS lAtEr  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Lily was lying down on her bed when an owl dropped a parcel on her stomach with a thud. She read the note that was attached.  
  
  
  
Dear Lily,   
I hope that these satisfy your craving. I even dropped in another bag just in case these don't do anything.   
Love,   
Mum  
P.S. I hope these came fast enough.   
  
  
  
When Lily opened the parcel there was a bag of hugs and a bag of kisses.   
  
  
  
"Perfect." Lily said to herself while she opened the bags and on a couple of each of them she wrote. I. Would. Love. To. Go. With. You. Then she put them back in their bags and sealed them so that it looked as if they were untouched. She then went and stuck them on James' bed with a single red rose.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
James went straight to his dorm after a harsh practice in the rain. When he got there he saw two packages, a letter, and a rose.   
  
  
  
James~  
Look for the Prize.  
~Lily  
  
  
  
James then ripped open the bags of candy and put the ones with the writing in order and read. 'I would love to go with you.' He then smiled and put the candy in a bowl by his bed. He then went to bed for he had night class that night.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
They all had dinner and then went to class.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*A/N: Thanx to all who reviewed. I hope that you all like the three chapters that are up so far. If you would like me to update faster than review! Bribery I love it (laughs evilly) 


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Trade Marks belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios. New characters belong to MOI (also known as ME)**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
For the next couple of days Lily and James seemed to be avoiding each other. Lily would always be found in the library and James was always to be found out on the quidditch field.  
  
  
  
"Oh. My. God. Lily." Rachel came running up to her in the library where she was studying.   
  
  
  
"Ray. What's up?" Lily said looking up from her 'Charms For Experts' book she got last year from her parents for Christmas.   
  
  
  
"You, will not believe who just asked me to the dance." She said catching her breath and sitting down.  
  
  
  
"Who? Humpty Dumpty?" Lily said rather sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"No. Remus." Rachel said finishing with a smile that reached from ear to ear.  
  
  
  
Oh. My. God. Ray, that is so awesome. We have to go shopping together tomorrow." Lily said giving her friend a hug.  
  
  
  
"Sounds great. But I'm late for class. Bye." Rachel said rushing out of the library.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"So. You finally asked her?" Sirius said more surprise than James.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. And she said yes." Remus finished standing in a posture of satisfaction.  
  
  
  
"That's great, but Sirius who are you going to ask?" James said already knowing whom but thought that he would much rather tortures him.   
  
  
  
"Umm...well...I was thinking of Caitlyn." Sirius said in a hushed voice.  
  
  
  
"But, I just heard Dan say that he was going to ask her after breakfast." James replied not showing any sign of mischief.   
  
  
  
"What? Fuck! Gotta go!" Sirius said running out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall where he new he would find her studying. "Hey, Cait." he said approaching her out of breath.   
  
  
  
"Hey." She said not even looking up from the paper that she was writing for transfiguration.  
  
  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Sirius said brushing his fingers through his black hair and sitting down.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Sure, shoot." Caitlyn replied looking into his eyes.   
  
  
  
"Okay, well, I was kind of wondering if you would, maybe, you would go to the dance with me? If, you don't have a date already that is." he added when she didn't answer.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Caitlyn said giving him a hug that he returned.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
At dinner everyone was talking about how fun the dance was going to be except Katie who looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
  
  
"Huh, Hum." Came a voice from behind Katie.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Hi Alex." Katie said turning around to see a very ripped (but not to ripped, but yet ripped enough) handsome guy who was the Ravenclaw captain and keeper for the house quidditch team. He was also very liked by many girls.  
  
  
  
"Kat, can I talk to you for a sec.?" he said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Katie said rather happy.  
  
  
  
"Would you like to accompany me to the Homecoming dance?" He asked looking into her eyes to see pure happiness.   
  
  
  
"Yes, I would love to." Katie said smiling even more than before.  
  
  
  
"Okay, great. So I'll meet you here at six o'clock than." He said turning on his heels and walking back to his table.  
  
  
  
"Go Kat. Go Kat. Go Kat." Rachel started to cheer.  
  
  
  
"Shut Up Ray!" Katie said hitting her hard across the arm.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
HoGsMeAdE  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Chica! Where the hell are you going?" Rachel screamed when Lily pulled her down the street into a small boutique right by the joke shop.  
  
  
  
"Shopping! What else?" Lily said with a smirk. Rachel gave her the eye and Lily replied, "Don't worry. You'll love the clothes. Now, Come on!" Lily said entering a store that looked a lot bigger than when you saw it from the outside.  
  
  
  
"This wasn't here last year." Katie said remembering how she had to wear the same dress to all the dances last year because Hogsmeade didn't have a clothing store for muggle events.   
  
  
  
"They just put it in. My mum told me about it." Lily said taking them to the third floor where all the formal dresses were.  
  
  
  
"Holy crap." Katie said looking around at all the clothes.  
  
  
  
"So. Let's get to work." Caitlyn said finally speaking after her silence when they first walked into the boutique.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Let's pick out some dresses than we can show each other. So. No help until after we're in the dresses. Then the critiquing begins." Rachel said running up to a rack if black dresses.  
  
  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lily said doing the same.  
  
  
  
"Alright." Katie said almost knocking over a rack of shoes. "That was so not I." She said stepping away.  
  
  
  
After about half an hour of looking at dresses they finally were in the dressing room. And yet another half an hour they were at the counter buying their dresses. When they left the store they also noticed James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and who seemed to be Alex walking out of 'A Bachelor's Hell' tuxedo store across the street. They all ended up in The Three Broomsticks and had a cup of Butter Beer.  
  
  
  
"So. Lily. How's life going for ya?" James asked trying to start up a conversation.  
  
  
  
"Good. Yours?" Lily replied trying to keep it short but sweet.  
  
  
  
"Pretty good thanx." James replied getting the feeling that she didn't feel very uncomfortable.   
  
  
  
"I. Don't. Know. I'm sorry I gotta go." Lily said pushing her chair out from under her and walking out of the door.  
  
  
  
"Lily!" But she just kept on walking. "Lily!" James called out again walking out after her. He soon caught up with her and grabbed her arm. " Lily. What's the matter?" James said bending down to her height and noticing that she was crying. "Lily I'm sorry for whatever I did, said, or whatever. Please just talk to me." James said looking into her eyes.   
  
  
  
"I -I -I can't. I'm sorry." Lily said twisting out of James' grip and running full speed to Hogwarts with out looking back.   
  
  
  
"Dude. What the hell was that about?" Sirius said at the door of The Three Broomsticks.  
  
  
  
"Don't know." James said walking into the park across the street.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
NiGhT bEfOrE tHe DaNcE  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Lily didn't eat at all that day. So after dinner was over James finally got up the courage to go into the girls' dormitories and talk to her.  
  
  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
  
  
"Come in." Lily said starting early on her transfiguration homework.   
  
  
  
"Lils. Can I talk to you?" James asked a little fidgety.  
  
  
  
"Sure. What 'bout?" Lily said not looking up at him once.  
  
  
  
"We're still going to the dance together right?" James asked closing the door behind him and taking a couple of steps toward Lily.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Of course." Lily replied with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Okay well. I wanna show you something." James said walking to her bed.  
  
  
  
  
"What you wanna show me?" Lily said trying not to look into his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Follow me and you'll find out." James said walking out the door with Lily hot on his trail.  
  
  
  
"James. Where are we going?"   
  
  
  
"You'll see." James then stopped in front of the portrait hole and told her to close her eyes. Lily did as she was told and then heard the portrait swing open and James guide her out. They walked along a very long hallway and then took three lefts and a right. Soon she heard his soft voice tell her to open her eyes. She opened her eyes and was standing in front of a portrait with a fruit bowl painted on it. James tickled the pear and then opened the picture. James lifted himself up a couple of feet off the ground to get into wherever the entrance led. "Alright. Give me your hand." James said holding out his hand  
  
  
  
"What?" Lily said with a confused look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Do you trust me?" James said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Lily said hesitating a little bit.  
  
  
  
"Than what are you waiting for?" James said once again offering her his hand.   
  
  
  
"Nothing." Lily said taking his hand and letting him lift her up into the portrait. When they walked around the corner she gasped. "James. Are we?" Lily asked looking around at a very beautiful kitchen and a table that was set for two full of all her favorite sweets.   
  
  
  
"Okay. What about a midnight snack?" James said offering her a cupcake.  
  
  
  
"I'm not hungry." Lily said looking down at her lap.  
  
  
  
"Lils. You have to be. I know you haven't eaten anything all day. I mean I may be dumb but I'm not that dumb." James said once again offering her the cupcake. This time she took it and nibbled on it.  
  
  
  
"Anything else we can get for you?" Asked a house elf in her squeaky voice.  
  
  
  
"No Ella. I think that this will be fine. Thank you." James said looking at the table that was over flowing with food. "Lily. Have I done anything wrong? Cause if I did than just-"  
  
  
  
"No. James everything perfect. I'm just tiered that's all." Lily said putting her cupcake down on the seat and sitting down on the floor next to the fire to stay warmer.  
  
  
  
"You wanna go back?" James asked sitting down next to her.  
  
  
  
"No. Staying right here is good enough for me." Lily said putting her head on his shoulder and letting him put his arm around her waist.  
  
  
  
"Lils?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"One time when you were talking to Katie you told her that you couldn't fall asleep unless you felt comfortable and safe. Is that true?" James asked with caution while looking into her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Why?"   
  
  
  
"Just wondering." James said smiling to himself and remembering the Hogwarts Express ride to school a month ago, the night of the thunderstorm, and the night class just about two weeks ago. Before he new it Lily was once again asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
NeXt MoRnInG  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"RACHEL! WAKE UP!" Katie screamed in Rachel's ear.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh!" Rachel screamed jumping up and out of bed.  
  
  
  
"Told you it would work." Katie said looking at Lily and Caitlyn.  
  
  
  
"Kat. You have five seconds. RUN!" Rachel said running after Katie, down the stairs and into the common room. "I'm going to kill you!" Rachel said chasing her out of the common room and into the hallway.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh!" Katie screamed pushing the portrait hole open and running for her life. "Holy Crap!" Katie screamed looking behind her.  
  
  
  
"Kat. Get you arse over here!" Rachel said getting closer to her.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Hell, no!" Katie screamed over her shoulder. But right then James and Remus came walking up from breakfast. Katie ran into Remus who caught her by the arm.  
  
  
  
"Dude. Whoah. Hold up." Remus said as James held Rachel by the arms.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna kill her!" Rachel screamed trying to get out of James' strong grip.  
  
  
  
"Ahh!" Katie said dunking behind Remus.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on?" James said really confused.  
  
  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Katie said looking over Remus' shoulder.   
  
  
  
"Grrr!" Rachel said finally claming down so James would let her go. "Let's just say that some isn't going to see the light of day." Rachel tried to jump put her but James was to fast for her and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
  
  
"Actually. I already ha-"  
  
  
  
"Shut up before you hurt someone." Remus ordered.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Katie said dunking down behind his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Ray. Let's go back tot he common room." Remus said offering her his hand.  
  
  
  
"Aight." Rachel said taking it.  
  
  
  
"Kat, maybe we should go back too." James said but not offering her his hand but just turning around and walking.  
  
  
  
"Hey, yo. Wait up for me." Katie screamed down the hall at James.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
GeTtInG rEaDy FoR tHe DaNcE  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
All the girls were at their beauty stations. They each looked equally amazing.  
  
  
  
"I feel like a princess in this dress." Katie said applying eyeliner. All of the girls did their makeup and hair without magic. They all thought that it looked a lot more elegant and stunning.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Meanwhile all of the guys were in their dorms spiking their hair, trying to make look neat or just sitting and relaxing. They all looked handsome with the exception of Peter who was going with a Hufflepuff nerd in this fifth year.   
  
  
  
"Dude, your hair is fine." Sirius said from his bed to James who was looking in the mirror and trying to tame his hair.  
  
  
  
"Oh, screw it!" James said messing up his hair.  
  
  
  
"Even better." Sirius said actually being serious.  
  
  
  
"We better go and wait for the girls." Remus said picking up his jacket from his bed and walking to the door with everyone following him. Not long after the guys were in the common room (about and hour) did they hear the girls' dorm door open.   
  
  
  
Caitlyn was the first one to exit. She looked amazing. When Sirius laid eyes on her they were ten times bigger and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a white long halter X dress. Her hair was in a bun with some of the strands spiking out.  
  
  
  
"You look gorgeous." Sirius said when she approached.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." She replied looking him up and down.  
  
  
  
"Why, thank you." He said pulling his tie tighter. But Caitlyn was right he did look good. He was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt and a white and black pin striped tie.   
  
  
  
Next one out was Rachel. She also looked amazing with her black one shoulder figure cut dress with the slit up the leg to her thigh. Her hair was down and in loose curls. Remus walked up to her and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. Remus was wearing an all black suit with a black button up shirt with no tie. He looked mighty fine.  
  
  
  
Katie soon followed her out of the door. She looked adorable. She was wearing a pink two-piece. She had her hair up in a simple bun at the top of her head wreathed in flowers. Her skirt was a plain skirt with a matching tube top that tied up the sides.   
  
  
  
Lily was the last one to come out of the room. She looked maybe even more stunning than the other girls but not by much. She was wearing a bright red one-shoulder figure cut long dress that belled out at the feet. It had black flowers flowing down her chest to about maybe right past her knee made of jewels. Her hair was up in a tight bun. James just stood there frozen in time as she descended the stairs into the common room.   
  
  
  
"You look like an angel." James said the first thing that popped into his head.   
  
  
  
"And you look like the devil." Lily said standing next to him. But he was on fire. He was wearing a black suit, same as the guys but with a red button shirt with the top buttons undone and with out a tie.   
  
  
  
"So. Let's get the show on the road." Katie said urgent to go and meet her date.   
  
  
  
"Alright. Alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Rachel said walking after her holding Remus' hand. They were soon in the Great Hall. Katie was to busy looking for her date to even notice the amazing decorations. There was red, gold, silver, green, blue, yellow, and black draperies enter twined in each other and hanging over tables surrounding the enormous dance floor. Enter twined into the draperies were little fairy light to illuminate the room but not too much to make the atmosphere weird.  
  
  
  
"It looks amazing." lily said quite out of breath from how beautiful the room looked  
  
  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." James said under his breath.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing." James said leading them over to an empty table. They all ordered the same thing to eat and when Dumbledore exited the back room the Great Hall soon quieted down a little.  
  
  
  
"If I may have your attention than we can start the dance." Dumbledore paused to let everyone end his or her conversations. Before Dumbledore started again Katie came up to the table with her date Alex. He wore a black suit (about every guy at the dance did except the ones that wore the bright yellow or orange ones cause they usually got their clothes in the wizard world which they did by just not in a muggle clothing store) with a blue striped shirt unbuttoned at the top without a tie. They were holding hands and by the look of Katie's lipstick all over Alex's face (which he soon wiped off) they had been in the corner all dinner.   
  
  
  
"Okay thank you all for coming. I hope that you all have a great time tonight. But before we can officially get this party started we need to announce the Homecoming King, Queen and their court. As you all know you voted in transfiguration one week ago and the vote have been counted. So we will begin as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehehehehehe. Cliffhanger. Well actually not really. You want to find out who they are. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
  
RWlover: Nothing much going on here. Thank you.  
  
  
Paws10081: I'm glad that you liked the story.  
  
  
Ninetales122: Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot. And I'm very happy that you liked it.  
  
  
Katie: Well nothing I can do about those typos now. Can I? I know you like sticks you don't have to tell the whole world. Katie you're a dork and a klutz.   
  
  
*Just in case you guys are wondering. Yes that is the Katie that I put in the book. All the girls except Lily are some of my best friends but not all of them. They come in in the sequel. In case you are also wondering Katie is that big of a Spaz in real life as she is in the story. Sry Kat I had to say it. Also some of the events in the story are real so I hope you like it.  
  
  
Evenstar" I am glad that you liked it and I have been told that I was a good writer and it was with this story like from friends and my fam. but they don't really count. I hope you like the new chapter and that it was posted fast enough for ya.  
  
  
ron-weasley-luva: I'm the naturally confused one in the family. You get it from me.  
  
  
Powerpuff Grl: I'm glad you liked my story. I luv your story entitled Charmed. EVERYONE SHOULD READ IT!  
  
  
TOPGRRL: Sry about all of the typos. But thank you for the review.  
  
  
pixistixrgood4u: Thank you soooo much. You were the first person to review my story. That means a lot.   
  
  
  
Anyways have fun reading I believe that this one is the longest one that I have written and that the other ones might just get longer. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Trade Marks belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios. Lyrics belong to the Artists and Song Writers. I wish they belonged to me but they don't. New Characters Belong to MOI (ME)**  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Everyone sat impatiently waiting for the winners to be called. McGonagall then came on stage and handed Dumbledore a slip of parchment.   
  
"May I have your attention? Thank you. The fifth year prince and princess are Stephanie Clearwater and Jake Stephan." The Great Hall was soon filled with yells, cheers, whistles, and claps. Stephanie was crowned with a rather small tiara while Jake was given a jeweled sword. "The sixth year prince and princess are James Potter and Lily Evans." Once more the room rang with cheers and whistles. Lily was given a larger tiara than Stephanie and James was given a crown and a jeweled sword. "The seventh year prince and princess are Michael Smith and Mary Ann Stockholm." The crowd roared as Michael and Mary Ann were crowned. "Homecoming King and Queen are... Easton Carter and Kylie Judd." The crowd was on their feet as Easton and Kylie walked up the red crush velvet carpet that was laid down. Kylie was crowned in an amazing platinum crown filled with diamonds while Easton was crowned and given a platinum jeweled sword which had engraved in it "Homecoming King: Easton Carter". Both of them were cloaked in white royal robes. "Okay will our King, Queen and their court please start the first dance?" James then offered Lily his hand and she took it with a smile that made his heart jump. He led her to the dance floor. He than took her left hand in his right and slid the free hand around Lily's waist. Lily than put her right hand on his shoulder while resting her head on his other shoulder. Lily felt safe. She didn't want him to let her go. They were dancing to a song called "Slow Dancing" by Johnny Rivers. The sound was coming from behind the curtains on stage. Lily wished that the song would last forever but before she new it the song was coming to an end and the curtain on stage was rising to reveal a very popular band in the wizarding world as well as in the muggle world. They were the "Bleeding Hearts". Everyone was clapping and cheering and even one girl fainted. The song ended and Lily and James parted. They walked over to the table where everyone sat talking. The song "She Hates Me" came on and to Lily's surprise James started to sing. James' voice was to die for. It made her heart melt even if the words weren't up for the love lyrics.   
  
She Hates Me (Sung by Puddle of Mudd)  
  
Met a girl  
Thought she was grand  
Fell in love  
Found out first hand  
Went well for a week or two  
Then it all came unglued  
In a trap  
Trip I can't grip  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
She fucking hates me  
Trust  
She fucking hates me  
La la la love  
I tried to hard   
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
And ripped them away  
  
Lily then was singing along with James, Remus, Katie and Rachel.  
  
She was queen for about an hour  
After that shit got sour  
She took all I ever had  
No sign of guilt  
No feeling of bad  
No  
  
By now the whole table was singing along.  
  
In a trap  
Trip I can't grip  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
She fucking hates me  
Trust  
She fucking hates me  
La la la love  
I tried to hard  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
And ripped them away  
  
Near by tables had now joined in the extravaganza.  
  
That's my story  
As you see  
Learned my lesson  
And so did she  
Now it's over   
And I'm glad  
Cause I'm a fool   
For all I've said  
  
She fucking hates me  
Trust  
She fucking hates me  
La la la love  
I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
And ripped them away  
  
La la la la la la la la la la love  
Trust  
La la la la la la la la la la love  
Trust  
La la la la la (tore my feelings like I had none, trust)  
La la la la   
She fucking hates me  
  
The song ended and everyone clapped. The next song in which was a slow song blared through the speakers. Sirius had asked Caitlyn to dance after Remus had asked Rachel. Alex and Katie were also on the dance floor. James looked over at Lily who had just stuck her fork in her cheesecake. He opened his mouth but yet nothing came out. He turned away and then turned back around to ask Lily to dance but was to late. Lily wasn't there. He searched for Lily on the dance floor to find her dancing with Landon Raldin. Lily giggled and put her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer. James for the first time felt the harsh cold stab of jealousy.   
  
"Dude. Just go over there and ask to cut in." Came a voice from behind him. James swerved around quickly to find Easton standing there.   
  
"Hey." James said without any emotion.   
  
"I'm dead serious. Go ask." he said leaving James to his thoughts. But before he could get up the nerve Lily was back by his side. Lily than took a bite of her cheesecake. She looked over at James who couldn't take his eyes off her.   
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked whipping her cheek.  
  
"No. No. Your perfect." James said giving her a sparkling smile.   
  
"You want some?" Lily asked gesturing towards the cheesecake.   
  
"Yeah. Sure." James said searching for a spoon or fork but not being able to find one.  
  
"Here." Lily said feeding him a bite.  
  
"That is really good." James said just remembering that would throw Lily for a loop. "I gotta go." James said getting up and running towards the stage.   
  
"Okay." Lily said shrugging and pre-occupying herself with her cheesecake. James came back with a smile bigger than Hoover dam. "What's up?" Lily asked eagerly.  
  
"Lily, come here." James said grabbing her hand and dragging her onto the dance floor.   
  
"James. What are you doing?" Lily said laughing.   
  
"Just listen." Lily listened and heard her favorite song. She didn't think that James would remember what her favorite song is since she told him three years ago. She smiled and jumped into his arms in which in turn he grabbed her around the waist and spun. "A Moment Like This" was playing and it soon made Lily cry. She couldn't let James know that she was so she wiped her eyes leaned over and gave James a kiss on the cheek. "Your the greatest."  
  
"Lily Evans, Would you care to dance?" James asked offering her his hand.  
  
"I'd love to James Potter." They were soon dancing as James sang into Lily's ear.   
  
A Moment Like This (Sung by Kelly Clarkson)  
  
What if I told you it was all meant to be?   
Would you believe me? Would you agree?   
It's almost that feeling that we've met before   
so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy   
when I tell you love has come here and now   
  
A moment like this   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this   
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this   
  
Everything changes but beauty remains   
something so tender I can't explain   
I may be dreaming but until I awake   
can't we make this dream last forever?   
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
A moment like this   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this   
Some people search forever for that one special kiss   
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this   
  
Could this be the greatest love of all?   
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall   
so let me tell you this...   
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..   
A Moment like this   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this   
Some people search forever for that one special kiss   
Oh I can't believe it's happeneing to me   
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment, a moment like this...   
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me..  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.   
  
When the song ended they walked back to the table but before they made it al the way there a guy named Glen stopped Lily. He was semi good-looking and rather sweet.   
  
"Hey Lily. Wanna go for a walk in the garden with me for some fresh air?" Glen asked motioning towards the door that leads outside.  
  
"Sure." Lily said not wanting to be rude. "I'll be back in a second." She whispered into James' ea before she departed the Great Hall.   
  
"Dude. Why'd you let him take her outside?" Remus asked knowing James' wanted her more than a friend.   
  
"I don't know. But something about that Glen guy just gives me the shivers." James said shaking.   
  
"Go follow 'em." Katie said nodding towards the door where Glen had led Lily outside.   
  
Meanwhile, outside Glen was being a perfect gentleman in giving Lily his jacket when she got cold, etc. But something happened that Lily didn't expect. He pushed the jacket off her shoulders grabbed her strong around her waist and kissed her. Lily pushed him away but he wouldn't let go of her. He than again kissed her hard.   
  
"Glen! Stop! Let go!" Lily said trying not to make a scene.   
  
"Come on, Lily. You know you want me." Glen said starting to unlace the back of her dress.   
  
"No! Glen Stop!" Lily said hitting him in the chest.   
  
"Bitch!" Glen shouted as he hit her across the face and throw her to the ground with a cut by her right eye. Once more he started to undo her dress but soon he got fed up with that and just ripped it down the side.   
  
"Help! James!" Lily called hoping he would hear her. It seemed to work since James was just about to turn the corner.   
  
"Fucker! Get off her!" James yelled running up to Lily and Glen and throwing him off of her and punching him in the face continuously until he was laying still on the ground getting the drift that James wasn't going to stop until he was. "Are you alright?" James asked taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Lily who'd top was ripped in half and hanging at her waist. Lily only answered with one word.  
  
"James." Lily said balling and embracing him with more passion than any other hug they had ever shared.   
  
"Lils. You wanna get out of here?" James said lifting her up and carrying her in his arms.   
  
"Yeah." Lily said putting her head against his chest. James led Lily back to the dorms to wash up. He had offered to take her to Claudic but Lily refused. James sat her down on his bed so he could go and get the first aid kit his parents had given him (for quidditch purposes) from his trunk. Lily than spoke up for the first time since the incident in the garden   
  
"James? Shouldn't you use magic?" Lily asked talking about her cut under her eye.   
  
"To risky. The cut is to close to your eye." James replied covering a cotton ball with peroxide and dabbing it on her cheekbone.   
  
"Owe." Lily said pulling back.  
  
"It will only hurt for a minute." James said holding the side of her head and again dabbing her cheekbone.   
  
"I know that. I was muggle born you know." Lily said hitting him flirtatiously on the arm.   
  
"Sorry." James said finishing with the cut and putting a band aide that he had charmed to look like her skin or in other words camouflage. "Good as new." James said looking at Lily and still relizing that she was wearing his jacket to cover her up. "Crap. Your dress." James said remembering the rip down the side. "Here Lily. Take off the jacket."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on just do it. I won't touch you I promise."   
  
"Okay." Lily did as she was told.  
  
"Okay put your arms up."  
  
"James?"  
  
"Just do it." James said laughing at Lily who really had no clue what he was going to do. But Lily obeyed and put her arms up. "Reparo!" James said pointing his wand at Lily's dress that was soon as good as new.   
  
"Thanx." Lily said turning a little red.   
  
"Your welcome. So... you wanna go back down?"  
  
"Sure. Umm... actually let me fix my makeup first." Lily said walking to the door.   
  
"Okay." James said following her but turning down the stairs to sit down next to the fire. About five minutes later Lily descended the stairs and surprised James with a kiss.   
  
"What was that for?" James asked blushing.  
  
"I never thanked you for earlier." Lily said starting to walk to the portrait hole. James just shrugged his shoulders and running up to Lily and grabbing her hand. To his surprise Lily didn't pull her hand away. They walked down the stairs and into The Great Hall. Kat was the first one to notice them and ran over to notice Lily and James let go of each other's hands and take a step away from each other. Kat dragged Lily on to the dance floor where all of the other girls were dancing. James than made his way over to the table where the guys were heavy into their conversation. James pulled out a seat and sat next to Sirius.   
  
"Sooo...Where have you been gallivanting off to?" Sirius said on a conniving way.   
  
"No where." James said cot wanting to tell the whole world about Lily and Glen.   
  
"Yeah. Right. Sure. Whatever." Remus piped in to try and get something out of James.   
  
"I was just helping Lily." James had stated it now.   
  
"Undo her dress?" Alex started in.  
  
"No. With Glen. That worthless fucking asshole." James said not knowing if he should go on.   
  
"What?" Sirius said having a good idea what had happened.  
  
"Well, Lily was in trouble. Glen tried to... you know." James said nodding his head. But what he didn't know was that Kat was standing behind them listening.   
  
"Holy shit, Rachel, come here." Lily had left them to go and sit next to the guys.   
  
"What do you want?" They asked dragging their feet for they didn't want to dance to another song. They had not been able to sit down for two minutes since the dance started.   
  
"Glen tried to...you know with Lily." Rachel got the drift right away.  
  
"What the hell? He is soooo dead." Rachel said looking around the room. But what she saw was Caitlyn leaving with Glen. "Fuck." With that said they left after Glen and Caitlyn to the front of the school. Glen was once again getting ready to make his move. When he through off the jacket Kat jumped from out of the bushes and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"What the fuck?" He said laying his eyes on Kat. "Oh so. A little jealous? We could have a three some. I don't mind." He said getting up on his feet.   
  
"I don't like so fucker." Kat said taking her wand out.   
  
"Feisty." Glen said taking his out as well. "So do you really wanna fight me?"  
  
"I think that the question is do you really wanna fight me?" Kat said thinking of a spell to use on him.   
  
"Bring It On." He said starting to walk around her.   
  
"Whatever." Kat said blocking a freezing spell. They stood there for a while blocking each other's spells for about 10 minutes until Caitlyn decided to go and get the guys to help Kat out.   
  
"Guys. We have a problem." Caitlyn said running up to the table out of breath.   
  
"What? What's the matter?" Sirius said grabbing her arm.   
  
"Kat. She and Glen are outside in the front of the school dueling."  
  
"That is a problem." James said jumping up from his seat with Lily, Caitlyn and the guys at his heels. When they made it outside Kat had just blocked the Crucio spell. Then Kat tried to do a spell that she had completed many times correctly but this time something went wrong.   
  
"Avada Kedavra!" She boomed as she then dropped her wand and fell on the ground along with Glen. Unforteniatly Kat had tried to say Arvada Kedries. A binding spell that was unbreakable unless you used the wand that performed it. Glen was dead and Kat had fainted from the power of the spell.   
  
"Kat!" Lily cried out running to her side.  
  
"Shit. This is not good." Remus said with his arm around Rachel as she cried on his shoulder and he kissed her passionate on the lips.   
  
"No. It can't." Sirius said doing the same as Remus to Caitlyn who was so scared that she couldn't cry.   
  
"Lily. Come on. Leave her alone she probably needs air." James said sitting down beside her and lifting her off the ground in a tight hug. "Alex come on lets put him in the Forbidden Forest. No one will find him there." But around the corner Lily saw a shadow move and she screamed from fright. "What the hell?" James turned around to see Lily curled up on the stairs crying. "Lily, what's the matter?"  
  
"Someone or something was around the corner." Lily said pointing to where she had seen the shadow. James walked over to the corner where Lily had seen the shadow. He took out his wand and held it before him. He then jumped around the corner but saw nothing. The person had left just in time.   
  
"Okay, you guys let's get him into the forest and her out of here." James than mumbled a couple of words that made Glen disappear and then reappear in the forest. "Okay, now we have to get her out of here and get back to the common room. Alex than picked Kat up and started to walk back to the castle. Katie than awoke.  
  
"It wasn't me! I swear I didn't do it!" Katie screamed than falling back to sleep on Alex's shoulder.  
  
"Do you think that we should go back to the dance?" Remus asked nodding down the stairs to the Great Hall. "Or go back to the common room?" He asked but this time nodding up stairs.   
  
"I say we go back to the common room." Lily said heading to the upper staircase.   
  
"Same here." James said walking beside her.   
  
"My head hurts." Katie said trying to make and effort to stand but when Alex let her go she just fell right back into him and he caught her around the waist and picked her back up.  
  
"We better go back to the common room cause if we go back tot he dance people are going to be thinking that Kat is drunk off her ass." Sirius said taking Caitlyn's hand and leading them all back up stairs. They soon came to the portrait hole.   
  
"Password."  
  
"Swizzle Fizzle." James said still chatting with his friends.   
  
"He he. That's funny." Katie said walking through the portrait hole and flopping onto the couch.   
  
**A/N: He my chicas and chicos (if there are any guys reading this) (I really don't think that they would want to.) Any who...Yeah....I hope that you like the story and REVIEW!! Or I will KICK some serious ARSE!! No just playin'.   
  
"I'm not clumsy. I'm just accident prone." - Daniel Radcliffe 


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Trade Marks belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios. New Characters belong to me! All songs (if there is any) belong to The Artist and Song Writer! **  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When they all entered the common room nobody was there and the fire was still going. Everyone joined Kat at the fire until they were all asleep on the couch, floor and chairs. It was Remus, Rachel, Caitlyn then Sirius on the couch. Than there was Alex and Katie in a chair while James and Lily were asleep on the floor by the fire.   
  
**4:00 am**  
  
"James. James. Please wake up." Lily said lightly shaking his shoulder.   
  
"What? What's up?" James said grabbing Lily's hand but this time she pulled her hand away.   
  
"We need to talk." Lily said looking him dead in the eyes.   
  
"Okay...bout' what?"   
  
"Can we not talk in here?" Lily said stating it more as an order than a question.  
  
"Follow me." James said getting up and walking out of the portrait hole. Lily followed him down the hall and through three different walls until she was sitting in what looked like a common room.   
  
"Where are we?" Lily asked sitting next to a fire that James had just made in the fireplace.   
  
"Don't know. I found it one day and just come here to think or just get away from everything." James said positioning himself opposite of Lily. "So. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us." Lily said looking down at her knees.  
  
"What about us?" James asked fearing the answer.  
  
"I don't know. It just feels weird. I mean I like you it's just... I... I don't know." Lily tucked her hair behind her ear. James just sat there looking at her until she jumped up and ran for the door in the wall. James jumped up and grabbed her arm as fast as possible. He turned her around and before she could do anything he passionately kissed her on the lips. When they separated Lily stared at the floor.  
  
"Lily?" James said taking his finger and putting it under her chin and lifting her head. "I love you, Lily Evans. Forever and ever."  
  
"No you don't!" Lily screamed at him in tears and running for the door and leaving James standing there with a single tear running down his face. After a couple of minutes James put his hand in his pocket and lifted out a silver ting with Lily's name engraved on the front with two 1/2 cart diamonds on the side of her name. He than shoved it back it his pocket and retreated to the couch. James stayed in the room and didn't eat or go to his classes all that day. Lily had done the same but she went to the dorms and refused to eat, talk, or go anywhere.   
  
****  
  
"Hey Sirius. Where's James?" Caitlyn asked in transfiguration.   
  
"Don't know. Wait. Lily isn't here either. So. Do you really wanna know what they are doing?" Sirius whispered into Caitlyn's ear.   
  
"Actually. Lily is crying in the girls' dorms."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She won't to anyone so I can't tell ya."  
  
"Okay, than after class why don't we go and check the map for James."  
  
"Sounds good to me." After class Sirius and Caitlyn went up to the common room and looked at the map to see James in a private room that the guys went when they were in trouble. Then they saw Lily in the girl's dorms.   
  
****  
  
James was walking around the room thinking about Lily and how he would get her to like him. He than heard the door open and thinking that it was Lily he quickly turned towards the door and to much of his dismay it was only Sirius.   
  
"Dude. What's up with you? You haven't been in class all day. You didn't even eat." Sirius said stepping into the room. James than laid eyes on Caitlyn grunted and pushed his way between them and out of the door plus the others. He had the intention of going to talk to Lily but never followed it. After about a half an hour of walking around the school grounds James found himself calling for his broom when he found himself in the middle of the quidditch pitch. After total concentration on perfecting his skills on a broom when he noticed someone standing on the end of the Gryffindor quidditch stands. He couldn't tell who they were for their hood was pulled over their head covering their head but he saw them look up from the top of his eyes and he saw from the setting sun emerald green eyes look sharply at him. Then there was a strong gust of wind that blew the hood off of their head to reveal flaming red hair.   
  
"LILY!" James screamed as he saw three figures cloaked in all black cover her mouth and took her from the stands. James saw her hand reach out to him before it disappears behind the Gryffindor Banners.  
  
James than jolted out of bed drenched in sweat. After a second or two he ran to Lily's four-poster and ripped open the curtains to find her sleeping peacefully in her bed. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek than brushed the hair off of her face.   
  
"James?" Lily said slowly opening her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, it's me." Taking her hand in his.  
  
"Will you stay here with me?" Lily asked half asleep.  
  
"Yeah, I will." James said getting under the covers and letting her put her head on his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist then falling asleep.   
  
****  
  
When Lily woke up she found that James was fiddling with her fingers (as in massaging them, not what your dirty little minds were thinking').   
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know that you aren't doing that great in flying class and so I was wondering if you would like me to help you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Lily said putting her hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"Okay than I'll meet you at the quidditch pitch in one hour."  
  
"Alight." They both got up to go get ready and James was in his pants with no shirt on and Lily was wearing a navy blue spaghetti shirt with white pajama bottoms with blue stars.   
  
****  
  
Lily went out to the quidditch pitch but James wasn't there yet so she just decided to wait for him in the stands. She sat down as the wind started to pick up so she slid her hood over her head to keep her ears from going cold. Lily has always been afraid of heights so she didn't dare go next to the side. But than a figure told her to get up and she did as she was told for she couldn't see the figures face. This far she didn't even know if it had a face. Two more figures than came up behind her and she freaked. She ran to the edge of the stands and leaped onto the railing. She saw James on his broom in the distance. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and he looked back at her. It seemed as if he couldn't tell who she was. The wind blew strong and her hood blew off. He came at her with full speed and she jumped. For some reason she knew that he wasn't going to let her die. Not today, not ever. And he didn't. He caught her and held her tight. They saw flashes of green light skim by their heads and hit the ground and set it on fire. Lily was crying her eyes out wouldn't let go of James for the life of her. James flew his broom right into the castle. He slowed down and jumped off the broom still holding Lily in his arms. He ran up to Dumbledore's office and put Lily down and grabbed her hand. He said the password and didn't even knock on the door into his office but just went in.   
  
"Dumbledore. We need to talk." James said sitting down still holding Lily's hand that was shaking to no end.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter we do." Dumbledore said sitting down behind his desk and folding his hands on his desk to survey his students.  
  
"Do you know anything about those cloaked figures that tried to attack us?" James asked sternly.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. I was going to announce that there were death eaters on the campus and not to leave the school but I see I should have had the head of the houses do that last night. Silly me. But anyways I will need you two to help fight them after breakfast. If they get any closer than they are to the school now than you will die for sure." Dumbledore had no expression on his face at all.  
  
"I will fight but Lily will not." James said squeezing Lily's hand.  
  
"Yes, I will." Lily said looking at James hard.  
  
"Lily, I can't lose you."  
  
"And I can't lose you."  
  
"Lily, I would rather die protecting you than to watch you die." James said pulling her onto his lap.   
  
"And I the same. James you can't protect me forever and I can fight just as well as you can."  
"I guess I can't change you mind huh?"  
  
"Probably not." Lily said giving him a kiss than looking back at the headmaster.   
  
"I see that we have gotten that established. Now, let's go down to breakfast and see who else will fight for the school." Dumbledore than stood up and went through a swiveling wall behind his desk.   
  
"Should we follow?" Lily asked getting off of James' lap.  
  
"Probably not. Let's just go the old fashion way."  
  
"Okay." They walked all the way to The Great Hall in silence holding each other's hand in theirs. Before they entered James stopped Lily dead in her tracks. "James. What's wrong?" Lily said taking his other hand in hers.   
  
"If I die out there. Promise me that you will get yourself back inside the castle."  
  
"James your not gonna die."  
  
"Just promise me, Lily. Promise me."  
  
"James... I promise." Lily said starting to cry. James kissed each tear from her cheeks and hugged her tightly. They than walked into the hall as Dumbledore was in the middle of giving his speech.   
  
"Now we will need as many students as possible along with all of our staff. We will only allow sixth and seventh years out of the castle and first through fifth can cast spells and charms from the towers. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes, What is the chance of surviving?" A guy from the Hufflepuff table asked.   
  
"It's about a 50-50 chance but they have about 25 skilled dark wizards so with about a hundred students and our faculty we should out beat them. Any others?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering when we would be battling them?" A very beautiful girl named Magen asked from the Ravenclaw table.   
  
"As soon as we all finish breakfast." Dumbledore said standing in front of the school surveying his students. "Now we will take the list of students that will fight. Raise your hand and when Professor McGonagall calls your name than put your hand down. Is that clear?" Dumbledore than walked around to the back of the teacher's table and sat down.   
  
"Now, will everyone that wishes to fight please raise you hand." McGonagall said taking out a slip of parchment. Hands flew in the air of the best duelers in the school. Starting at the Gryffindor table she called out the names. "Alright. Samantha Thomas. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Rachel Iverson, Caitlyn Ghiardi, Katie Lovett, Alex Treml (he sits with Katie during the eating hours), Landon Raldin, Kylie Judd." She then went on to the Ravenclaw table, "Easton Carter." And so on. Then she went to the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. "Thank you all who will fight from and outside of the school. If everyone who is fighting out on school grounds please finish your breakfast than come to the Reception Hall. That is all. Thank you." With everyone now trying to eat as fast as they can so that the death eaters don't gain anymore power over the school than they already did. Two snowy owls than came through an opened window and dropped the two letters in Dumbledore's lap.   
  
"I have an announcement to make. We have five new students that would have come in their seventh year but due to our need for skilled students now they are coming early so I would appreciate it if Lily, James and their friends followed me to the entrance hall right now. Thank you." Dumbledore than got up and left with Lily, James, Sirius, Katie, Caitlyn, Alex, Remus and Rachel following shortly behind him.   
  
"So. How many are coming to help?" James asked grabbing hold of Lily's hand.   
  
"About five as I said before."   
  
"Oh. Sorry." James said stepping back as he saw the fire go green. A girl their age then stepped out of the fireplace with her trunk and wand in hand. She was very pretty and looked very sweet.   
  
"Hi." She said waving as everyone stared at her.   
  
"Hi. I'm Lily and this is James." Lily said shaking her hand.  
  
"My names Brinley Townsend." She replied shaking Lily's hand then James. Than a rather handsome guy came through the fire.   
  
"Hello I'm Nick Glabheart."  
  
"Hello." Katie said before noticing that Alex was holding her hand and squeezing it rather hard. Once more the fire turned green and another beautiful girl came into the room.   
  
"Hi. I'm Tailor Bjorn." She said shaking James' hand then quickly when she spotted Lily's hand in his other. But then another guy came through the fire put his arms around Tailor and introduced himself.   
  
"Hi. I'm Chandler Grover." Everyone replied in unison when the last person arrived.   
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi, I'm James Potter. This is Lily Evans, Rachel Iverson, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Caitlyn Ghiardi, Katie Lovett and Alex Treml.   
  
"I'm Nevaeh Estel." She was more beautiful than anyone else of the girls that came into the room. She had a glow that illuminates even your darkest fear. Nobody new why until she pulled her hair behind her ear. She was an elf.   
  
"Okay, we should go and get you guys some hand to hand fighting armor." Lily looked at James who looked at her back and they both let out really heavy sighs.   
  
"Are you sure you wanna go out there?" James asked before they walked through the door.   
  
"Yes. James I know you don't want me to get hurt but if we don't fight them now, then how are we going to be able to fight them later?" Lily said kissing James on the cheek then going up to Dumbledore to get her sword and knife. James did the same as Lily then walked up to her and pulled her from everyone. He than kissed her and she pushed him away. "James."  
  
"What?" James asked taking her hand.  
  
"What are we doing?" Lily asked looking into his ocean blue eyes.   
  
"I really don't know but somehow it feels right."  
  
"And that scares me. I mean, I like it, but, well, we aren't even going out." Lily said pushing him aside and walking up to Kat who didn't look all that healthy. "Yo, Kat, What's up?" Lily asked looking Katie straight in the eye.   
  
"You know what we are going to go and fight, right?" Katie asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes, I do. And we have to be strong or we aren't going to be able to beat them. So let's go." Lily said linking arms with her and Rachel and marching out of the castle with everyone else. When they could finally see over everyone they saw twenty-five and maybe even thirty death eaters ready to kill. Lily felt her heart skip a beat. But she knew that she had to fight, that she couldn't back out now, it was to late. She chose a man or woman to fight (she couldn't tell if it was male or female) that was standing at by the end of the forest. She didn't want to be surrounded by people that she knew for a fact could kill her easier than she could cast a binding spell. They figure caught Lily's gaze and nodded letting her know that she was coming, and she did. She cast a simple binding spell to warn her but Lily didn't back down. She took the sword in her other hand when the figure came closer to her. Suddenly the figure took out it's own sword and they had hand to hand fighting and Lily scared her by cutting it's side and it ran off into the forest.   
  
"Nice one, Lils." James said freezing his figure and lifting him to where Dumbledore and the rest of the faculty was keeping an eye on the figures that had been caught so far (which was one).   
  
"Thanx." Lily said taking a bow.   
  
"Lily, watch out!" James screamed as a figure jumped at Lily but she moved out its way to fast. The figure quickly got up and drew his sword in which Lily did the same. About an hour and a half later they had scared almost half of them away and at the most one fourth of them were imprisoned. But someone Lily was dueling bonded their wands together and walked slowly towards her.   
  
"You will regret this mudblood." The figure said then vanished into the forest. Lily walked over to James to tell of her weird adventure when something caught her eye along with everyone else's. Six hooded figures emerged out of the forest in which they held two of them captive. They couldn't tell who they were until they slid the hood off of them to show Lily's parents. Lily just stood there frozen breathing heavily. Then two other hooded figures came out behind them and lifted their wands. Lily was soon gasping for breath as if she was having an asthma attack. The two figures than mumbled a couple of words and then laughed as green ribbons of light streamed out of their wands straight at her parent's hearts.   
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Lily screamed falling to her knees as her parents fell to the ground, dead. "Nooooooooooo!" Lily couldn't udder any other word. No one dared to go near her or touch her. Suddenly they heard a very loud 'boom' in the distance than out of thin air there was something written in the air and it read "You Are Next Lily Evans" and it was signed with a the dark mark. James had had enough and he was sure that Lily had to. He went up to her and picked her up in his arms and carried her back into the castle and up to the prefect's dormitories and set her on a bed.   
  
"Lily?" James said hoping that she would stop mumbling the word 'no' but it didn't seem to help so he tried one more time. "Lily?" But all she did was look at him with her bloodshot eyes full of tears and all he could do was cry with her. James than stopped but Lily didn't all she could do was replay her parent's death in her head. She tried hard not to but it just happened.   
  
"James?" Kat asked coming in from fighting the last of them off.   
  
"Yeah." James said looking up at her.   
  
"Dumbledore wants to talk to you." Kat said putting her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Okay, thank you." James said getting up and walking out of the common room and to the gargoyle in the hall. He said the password and knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in." Dumbledore said from behind the door.  
"Umm... you wanted to see me professor." James said opening the door and sitting in a seat.   
  
"Yes. I was hoping that we could talk about Lily Evans." Dumbledore said knowing he was stepping on a sensitive subject.   
  
"And?" James said wanting to know what Dumbledore had to say.  
  
"Well, since her parents, I was wondering, well actually I was hoping that she could stay with you for the holidays since they are just around the corner. Also along with all of your other friends. I think that it will be good for her to spend some time with you guys." Dumbledore than finished to let James answer.   
  
"Well, I would have to ask my mum and dad but I don't have a problem with that. I would actually love it if she came to my house for the holidays." James than started to drift off into how he would miss her and not knowing where she was would kill him. But Dumbledore cut him off.   
  
"James, since Lily is having a lot of, well, devastation right now and well we have found a new drama teacher and would like it if she could talk to all of you cause she has a play she would like to put together and if you don't mind she would like Lily, Katie and you to audition. That is if you don't mind." Dumbledore than finished and looked at James. He could tell that James was almost hurting as mush as Lily and didn't want anything to happen cause he could tell that they would need each other one day. "James, don't let Lily go." With that he left the room so James could collect his thoughts. When Dumbledore had left James let out a heavy sigh. He new that Lily meant a lot to him but he didn't know that Dumbledore was going to tell him to not let her go. 'What did he mean by it?' James thought walking down the hall and into the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone just sat there looking at him. No one said anything and this gave James the chills all down his spine. He made his way up to where he had left Lily with Kat and opened the door. Lily wasn't crying anymore but still wasn't talking.   
  
"Lily?" James said pushing her hair behind her ear. She just looked at him to let him know that she was listening. "Okay, well, Dumbledore would like you to come to my house for the holidays if that is alright with you." Lily never answered him but just started to cry. He took it as a sign that she was going to go to his house along with everyone else.   
  
*A/N: I hope that you like this chapter. It is my favorite so far! Okay well sorry it took so long to update this but anywho! Okay well I guess you should review now! Bye ppl! Read and Review! PLEASE! R/R!  
  
"Shake Well Before Every Use!" - Anonymous 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Trade Marks belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios. Song Lyrics belong to the Artists and Song Writer Not ME! But New Characters Belong to MOI

Chapter 7

Halloween Night

Lily was in the prefect's dorms getting ready for dinner when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lily said putting silver earrings in her ear. James opened the door and stepped in. "Hey." Lily said greeting him with a smile.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Lily said sitting down on her bed.

"Okay. Well. Umm... damn this is hard. Okay. Lily will you be my girlfriend?" James said putting his hand into his pant pocket.

"Yes." Lily said almost cutting him off.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then this is yours." James said pulling out a ring box, giving it to Lily, kissing her on the cheek and leaving. Lily rubbed the top of the box and then opened it.

"Holy Shit!" Lily said looking down at the ring. She shakily took the ring out of the box and ran down the stairs to James. He was sitting on the couch and she jumped on top of him and gave a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"This."

"Oh. That." James said chuckling a little. "Here." He said taking it from her and putting it on her ring finger. "Perfect."

"Yup." Lily said sliding into place next to him. Sirius than descended the stairs and saw them sitting on the couch. He walked up to them and was about to taunt them until he saw the ring that James had been carrying around since the beginning of the school year.

"So. You two finally tied the knot."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked giving James a wink.

"Well, the ring." Sirius said pointing to the ring on Lily's finger.

"This, oh Landon gave it to me. You didn't mean James and I did you?" Lily asked him in a very truthful voice.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean you and James. Where did you get that idea?"

"Well you did say so, you guys finally tied the knot. I mean doesn't that 'you guys' imply us?" James said letting Lily slid down the couch.

"Well, umm. Oh whatever." Sirius said throwing his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. At that Lily started to burst with laughter as Peter than walked downstairs and heard Lily laughing.

"Hey Lily, I haven't heard you laugh..." He went on not seeing James and Sirius flinging their arms in the air and making the 'stop' sign in the air with their wands but once more Peter wasn't paying attention. "...Since your parent's deaths." Lily stopped in mid laugh and the vision of her parents dropping to the ground and laughter all around her came back into her head. She suddenly burst into tears. "What? What did I say?" Peter said sitting next to her.

"You jerk. You know what happens whenever someone brings up that day." James said pulling her into a hug.

"Oops." Peter said rubbing Lily's back in a sign of comfort. "Sorry, Lils. I didn't mean to. I promise." Peter said hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him.

"It's not your fault Peter. It's that fucker Voldemort." Lily said whipping her tears from her eyes. "Oh yeah, Sirius me and James are a couple now so you don't have to worry." Lily said putting her legs on James' lap.

"But, you said.."

"Forget what we said." James cut him off

"Okay, whatever." Everyone else came out and they left for dinner.

At dinner everyone was in the holiday spirit with the exception of the Slytherins who were down right giddy with Halloween spirit (with a little help from the Marauders). All that day they had gone around to classrooms in costumes of princesses, fairies, pirates, and there were even a couple peter pans saying 'Trick or Treat'. But the finale was yet to come.

As they all awaited the big surprise from the Slytherins table everyone admired Lily's ring. They even led Katie to believe that they were engaged.

"Lily! What the hell is that?" Katie asked taking her usual seat in-between Lily and Alex.

"What's what?" Lily asked confused.

"That ring?" Katie said lifting Lily's hand to make sure Lily knew what was on her finger.

"Oh, well, James and I are..."

"Engaged." Sirius cut her off. Lily quickly turned around to look at James who gave a smile that meant 'Let's mess with her head' so Lily agreed with a nod and turned back to Katie.

"Your what?!"

"Engaged."

"Wait, wait, wait! Back the school bus up here. You're engaged!?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"First of all I never knew about it and second I wanna know when the big day is so I can go shopping!" Katie said emphasizing the shopping.

"Oh, well it's on the, the, it's on the 31st of June." James nodded in agreement.

"Oh my god Lily! This is going to be so much fun!" But Lily turned to James.

"Should we tell her? I kind of feel bad."

"Tell me what?"

"We're not engaged."

"Wait, I'm so confused." Katie said slapping her forehead with her hand. But she was soon cut off by Snape's low snaky singing voice singing 'Monster Mash' and dancing on the table with Malfoy by his side.

Monster Mash (Sung by Afternova)

I was working in the lab late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
And my monster from his slab began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise  
(He did the mash)  
He did the monster mash  
(He did the mash)  
It was a graveyard smash  
(He did the mash)  
It caught on in a flash  
(He did the mash)  
He did the monster mash  
From my laboratory in the castle east  
To the master bedroom where the vampires feast  
The ghouls all came from their humble abode  
To get a jolt from my electrode  
(They did the mash)  
They did the monster mash  
(They did the mash)  
It was a graveyard smash  
(They did the mash)  
It caught on in a flash  
(They did the mash)  
They did the monster mash  
The zombies were having fun,  
The party had just begun  
The guests included Wolfman,  
Dracula and his son  
The scene was rocking,   
All were digging the sound  
Igor on chains backed by his baying hounds  
The Coffin Bangers were about to arrive  
With their vocal group The Cryptkicker Five  
(They played the mash)  
They played the monster mash  
(They played the mash)  
It was a graveyard smash  
(They played the mash)  
It caught on in a flash  
(They played the mash)  
They played the monster mash  
Out from his coffin Drac's voice did ring  
Seems he was troubled by just one thing  
He opened the lid and shook his fist and said  
"Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist?"  
(It's now the mash)  
It's now the monster mash  
(It's now the mash)  
And it's a graveyard smash  
(It's now the mash)  
It caught on in a flash  
(It's now the mash)  
It's now the monster mash  
Now everything's cool Drac's a part of the band  
And my monster mash is the hit of the land  
For you, the living, this mash was meant too  
When you get to my door tell them Boris sent you  
(Then you can mash)  
Then you can monster mash  
(Then you can mash)  
And do my graveyard smash  
(Then you can mash)  
You'll catch on in a flash  
(Then you can mash)  
Then you can monster mash  
(They did the mash)   
They did the monster mash  
(They did the mash)  
It was a graveyard smash  
(They did the mash)  
It caught on in a flash  
(They did the mash)  
They did the monster mash

It was a Kodak moment! Everyone was on the floor laughing including all of the teachers.

LeAvInG fOr JaMeS' hOuSe

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house for Christmas James. It means a lot." Lily said giving James a hug while they sat down in the last compartment on the train that they always did. No one ever dared to sit in it cause they knew the consequences.

"No prob babe." James said leaning back in his seat.

"So, Sirius. When are you and Caitlyn going to tie the knot?" Katie asked knowing that Lily and James were together and her and Alex were together but they still had to get Rachel and Remus than Sirius and Caitlyn.   
"Umm...I don't know. Whenever she wants I guess."

"I am not going to ask you out!" Caitlyn said walking into the compartment.

"Why not?" Sirius asked standing up

"Cause why can't a man be a man and ask!?" Caitlyn said getting in his face.

"Fine, you want to see me be a man?"

"Yeah, that would be a site to see." But when she looked down Sirius took her head in his hands and kissed her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." But before Sirius could say anything they were once again lip-locking. Rachel than entered the compartment after Caitlyn. 

"Whoa, I didn't need to see that this morning." She said sitting down next to Lily.

"Shut up." Sirius said before leading Caitlyn to a seat and pulling her down on his lap.

"So.. Where's Remus?"

"Oh, umm, he had some family business to attend to." James said starting to sweat a little.

"Will he be here for Christmas?"

"Yeah, he should." 

"Aight."

GeTtInG oFf ThE tRaIn

"Okay well my mum is going to pick us up and then you can meet my dad at home. He is working late tonight. Oh yeah you also get to meet my little sister Arora."

"I didn't know you had a little sister."

"She is three. And very sweet."

"I bet."

"Okay well let's get our stuff."

"Aighty then." They all got their trunks and went up to where James' mother was standing waiting for them.

"Mum, this is Lily Evans and her friends Rachel Iverson, Katie Lovett, her boyfriend Alex Treml and Cailtyn Ghiardi."

"It is very nice to meet you all. Especially you Lily. James has told us so much about you."

"I hope nothing bad."

"No, not at all."

"That makes me feel a little better." Lily said turning her back to get a trolley for her trunk.

"What dear?" Mrs. Potter said not really hearing Lily's comment

"Oh, nothing." Lily said covering it up.

"Hey mum, where's Arora?" James asked looking for his little sister.

"At home with your father." Mrs. Potter said walking through the barrier.

"But I thought that dad was working late tonight." James asked following his mother through the barrier.

"No dear. He took the day off."

"Oh okay." They put their trunks in the car, which had obviously been expanded. And then they were off. The whole way to James' house they listened to Arora's Disney mania CD and sand along.

All the birds sing words and the flowers croon in the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room.  
Welcome to our tropical hideaway you lucky people you.  
If we weren't in the show starting right away we'd be in the audience too.

Tiki Tiki Tiki Room (Sung by Hilary Duff)

In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room  
In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room  
All the birds sing words and the flowers croon  
In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room  
The bird of paradise is an elegant bird.  
It likes to be seen and it loves to be heard.  
Most little birds will fly away but the Tiki Room birds are here every day.

In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room  
In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room  
All the birds sing words and the flowers croon.  
In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room

Our show is delightful we hope you'll agree.  
We hope that it fills you with pleasure and glee.  
Because if we don't make you feel like that, we're gonna end up on a lady's hat.

In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room  
In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room  
All the birds sing words and the flowers croon  
In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room

When they pulled up to James' chateaux (they made fun of him for having a huge house) a little girl came running out of the house.

"Jamsie! Mummy!" Aurora screamed with her arms extended running towards he big brother. 

"Rora!" James said as he scooped her up off the ground.

After a tight hug she leaned over and in what she thought was a whisper said, "Who's she?"

"That's Lily." James said positioning her on his hip.

"She's pretty."

"Go give her a hug."

"Okay." James put Aurora down and she ran up to Lily who was getting her trunk out of the car when she felt a small body wrap it's arms around her legs.

"Hi there." Lily said going down on her knees.

"Hi." Aurora said fiddling with her fingers.

"And who are you?  
"I'm Arora."

"That's a pretty name."

"Come see my picture I drew for Jamesie." She said taking Lily's hand and dragging her into the house.

A/N: Hey you guys this one is updated so fast because I had the week off from school! Thank God for that. Okay well I hope you like it!

okay well I hope you all liked the story and well I will try and update ASAP but that might not happen!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Trade Marks Belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios! Songs belong to Artist and Song Writers! New Characters belong to MOI (ME)**  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
When Lily stepped into the house she gasped. She was standing in a reception hall that cut off into a library, formal living room, formal dinning room, and the kitchen along with a room that was called the ballroom. In which is used every Saturdays for James' parent's balls. But other than those Saturdays the ballroom floor is taken our to reveal a ball pit like the one at Chucky Cheese's (A/N: Fun!). It was a very antique looking home but Lily was in love it almost as much as she was in love with James. When Arora took her to the stairs Lily glanced out the window too see a quidditch pitch and a pool that looked like it was in the middle of the jungle. Arora than pulled her from the window up the spiral staircase that had an identical on the other side of the house. On the second floor they had James' room, Arora's room, the mater bedroom and a sauna/spa/gym. Than she was taken to the third floor where Arora's playroom was for her and her friends, the Boum Boum Room hence the name Boum means Party in French. A quidditch hall of fame a family room, and a study for James' father.   
  
"Lily, in here." The innocent voice of the three year old said while dragging Lily out of her trance. Arora took her hand and pulling her into the playroom. It had a mini trampoline, brooms just the right size for Arora and all of her friends, trunks full of toys and books that showed pictures of her when she was born and before she was three along with baby pictures of James taking his first steps and etc. Arora even had a couple of toys from the muggling world and also from Diagon Alley. Lily looked around remembering her playroom when she was little that was the guest room in her old house. Lily remembers seeing a dollhouse, Barbie's everywhere, a Barbie Jeep, along with Skipper and her baby Kelly. She even remembers seeing a Barbie mini-mall.   
  
"Aurora?"   
  
"Yeah." Aurora turned around and faced Lily with a picture of what looked like James and Arora flying on a rather curvy broom in the clouds.   
  
"Do you have a Barbie doll?"  
  
"What's a Barbie doll?"  
  
"It's a toy that every little girl plays with in the muggle world. Your mum didn't get you one?" Lily said taking a seat at Aurora's little table with quidditch players painted on to the seats and the table.   
  
"No." Aurora said handing Lily her picture.  
  
"Aurora, this is beautiful. Did you do this all by yourself?"  
  
"No. Daddy helped me. See he did the sun." Aurora said pointing to the smiling sun as it winked at them both.   
  
"Well, I think James will love it."  
  
"You really think so?" Aurora said with a sparkle in her eyes as Lily said James' name. It was really obvious that Aurora adored her older brother with all of her heart.   
  
"Lily?" James' voice came from down the hall.   
  
"In here." Aurora said opening the door.   
  
"Hey shrimp. What have you done with my girl? Did you eat her?" He ran up to Aurora and started to tickle her. She fell to the ground from laughing and was now rolling on the ground trying to get block his hands from getting her stomach and her sides.   
  
"James. Stop." She uttered between laughs.   
  
"Alright. You got me, I'll stop." James put his hands in the air as a sign of defeat and picked her up.  
  
"Jamesie. Lily has your picture." Aurora said pointing at the picture in Lily's hand. Lily looked down at what was in her hands for the last time before she hadn't it to James. For some reason she could see herself on Christmas Eve and Christmas morning handing her children their presents or helping them keep cookies for Santa Clause by the tree. But for some reason the face on the man she was kissing was familiar but she couldn't tell who it was. It was like it was totally erased from her memory once she laid eyes on him.   
  
"Lily? Are you okay?" James said putting his hand on her shoulder.   
  
Snapping out of her trance. She seemed to be having those 'dazing of in space' moments a lot lately. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine I just need something to drink." Lily said putting her hand to her forehead and then on her cheek to feel her temperature. "I bet it was just the car ride. No big deal." She added after James had put Aurora down and walked to her side and now was on one knee with his hand on her leg.   
  
"Alright let's just go get you guys into your house. Then we can get a drink of water there."  
  
"Okay." Lily said totally dismissing the idea the he just said house not room. But when she met everyone outside by the pool she understood what James meant by house. They had a guesthouse that was hidden by all of the trees to make it feel like a real home not a guest home. It was two floors but yet still as gorgeous as the main house. It had a kitchen to get snacks, for they would eat at the main house. Then there was a living room and a room with a sound system and Karaoke, and then upstairs there are four bedrooms in which Remus and Sirius shared, Alex and Peter, Then Rachel and Caitlyn, and Lily, Katie and James. They all went to their rooms to unpack and when they were done Lily asked James if he would give her the grand tour of the outdoors.   
  
"Yeah." James said taking her hand and leading her outside to the pool then through the trees on a little path to the three hot tubs behind the pool. Then he took her to the quidditch pitch.   
  
"You know what?" Lily said turning to face James.  
  
"What?" James took Lily's other hand and wrapped her arms around his neck than put his arms around the small of her back.   
  
"We never finished that flying lesson." Lily said looking down at the snow suspiciously.   
  
"True, true. How about Christmas night me and you go for a ride?"  
  
"Sounds great." Lily than noticed Sirius waving his hand in the air trying to get their attention and holding Cait up with the other making sure that she didn't slip and fall on the pool that was covered over, since it is winter of course. It was obvious that he was teaching her how to ice skate with out ice skates. Lily told James to turn around and he immediately started having a conversation with Sirius from about a hundred yards away. When James turned back around to face Lily she was gone. He couldn't see any foot tracks. He suddenly started to panic and call for help. He quickly went to the quidditch stands and called out Lily's name.   
  
"What the Hell?!?!?!?!" He clenched the back of his head and spun around to see Lily almost on the ground laughing her ass off. James bent down and picked up some snow.   
  
"Oh Shit!" Lily screamed as James ran after her. She ran as fast as she could but it was useless. James was on the quidditch team and for very practice they had to run three miles. So he soon caught up to her, but before he could peg her with the snowballs he jumped and slid between his legs. It hit Sirius right in the face as he was leaning in for a kiss from Caitlyn.   
  
"Oh, you wanna play that way Potter, is that it?" Sirius walked up to the side of the pool and got some snow.   
  
"Cait! Watch Out!" Lily screamed as Sirius hit Caitlyn on the back while her and Lily tried to escape.   
  
"JERK!" Caitlyn screamed dropping to her knees and grabbing some snow in which she nailed James in the face. "Lily! I'm going to go and get more girls. You try and hold them off."  
  
"I'll try." Lily said shrugging her shoulders and cocking her head to one side. Lily cleverly dogged a snowball before throwing one at Sirius.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Ten Minutes Later  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Lily! I got more girls. But the bad thing is that, well... the guys came too." Caitlyn said running up to Lily with three guys following her along with two other girls. The next thing they knew they heard Rachel scream bloody murder. Everyone brought his or her attention to where she was standing. But when they saw her that laughed so hard they thought that they would pee their pants. Remus had shoved snow down her pants and watching her try to get it out without exposing herself. Finally she just gave up.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed as James took the advantage of shoving snow down her shirt. "James Alan Potter!" Lily ran at him with full speed and tackled him to the ground. She started to shove snow down his shirt as he tickled her. Lily rolled off of him and onto her back to see if he would stop but her just went with her. When James was tickling her he looked into her eyes and saw something that he couldn't really recognize. It was a combination between happiness and depression. Then stopped tickling Lily and gave her a sweet kiss. Right then it struck him. He had to get her something special for Christmas. Something that will make her happier, a gift that could change everything. James pulled out of the kiss and looked straight into Lily's eyes.   
  
"James? Is something wrong?" Lily's voice traveled into his ears and he once again kissed her.   
  
"DOGGY PILE!" Aurora screamed jumping on top of James' back. She obviously had no clue what James and Lily were doing and by the look on her face she didn't really care. Katie then followed suit and then Rachel then Sirius and so on.   
  
"Holy Crap you guys, I can't breath." Lily's muffled voice said from underneath everyone's bodies. She could slowly start to feel all of the bodies slowly lift off of her.   
  
"Jay. Mummy says that it's getting close to dinner and she needs you guys to get ready." Aurora awaited her brother's answer.   
  
"All right Aurora. We'll be there in a couple of minutes, okay?"   
  
"Okay." Aurora then skipped back to the main house but before she got all the way there she turned back around and skipped back. "I forgot. Debelah, her family and her friends Vatula, Layah, and Shakilah are here for Christmas." Lily looked up at James when Aurora had left and he had the most overly disgusted look on his face.   
"Know 'em?" Lily asked laughing a little.  
  
"Not really." James turned and walked back to the guesthouse and got ready. All of the guys were wearing slacks, dress shirts and a tie. As for the girls Katie wore a black mini skirt with a white top, Rachel wore a short black dress, Lily wore a red knee high skirt with a black shirt, and Caitlyn wore a long white skirt and a blue blouse.   
  
"James?" Lily said stopping in the doorway that James had so kindly opened. "Where is Debelah and her family and friends staying, I mean there isn't enough room in here for all of us."  
  
"Oh, on the other side of the courtyard, in the other guest house."  
  
"The other guest house?"  
  
"Yeah. We better get going before my mum burst a blood vessel."  
  
"Okay." With that they left the guesthouse and went to the main house. While they walked Lily and James walked close and Lily put her head on his shoulder and he put his head on top of hers. Lily felt safe and she loved the feeling. When they got to the back doors that oddly resembles that of the ones she saw on mid-evil castles. James went from holding her hand tight to shoving his hands into his pockets and walking into the corridor in which was light with candles all over the place. Some were the size of Lily and some the size of a cat's paw. Lily felt like she was in heaven and she loved it. Lily looked around and saw James' parents and Debelah's parents conversing, and then there was Debelah's brother Blade playing with Aurora and Blade's twin brother and sister Skyler and Elizabeth. On the other side of the room there was four girls giggling and pointing at Lily and the other girls. Lily wanted to punch them but restrained herself. They all quickly got up and walked over to them.   
  
"Hi, James." Debelah said putting her hand on James' shoulder and running it down his arm. James quickly moved his arm away from hers but Debelah obviously didn't get the sign cause she reached into James' pocket and intertwined her finger with his and pulled his hand back out. James once again pulled his hand quickly away from hers and grabbed Lily around the waist.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself."  
  
"Oh, please. DON'T." Lily said pleading she really wouldn't.  
  
"I'm Debelah."  
  
"I'm Vatula."  
  
"I'm Shakila."  
"I'm Layah." They all said their names in a singsong voice.   
  
"Oh well, I'm Caitlyn."  
  
"I'm Katie."  
  
"I'm Lily."  
  
"And I'm Rachel." They said copying them and seeing by look on the guy's faces they had succeeded.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Dinner Is Served  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Oh James did you hear about the Battle of The Bands in Diagon Alley?" Mr. Potter asked to kill the quiet tension.   
  
"No." James took a bite of his pasta.  
  
"You and the guys should practice."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I entered you all in. Along with Debelah and her friends. It's on Christmas Eve so you better get practicing."  
  
"Grrrr!" James slammed his fork on his plate.   
  
"James, honey. Don't slam your fork down. You might chip the china." Mrs. Potter said before starting her conversation with Mrs. Tharp up again.   
  
"James here is a flyer for it. I hope you guys will give them all a real beating." Sirius and Remus snickered at the thought of James' father being cool at any point of time in the future or past.   
  
"Can we pleased be excused?" James asked his mother.   
  
Sure, sweetie." Mrs. Potter replied.  
  
"It was an amazing meal, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Thank you very much." Lily said politely as James dragged her out.   
"Oh, your very welcome honey." Mrs. Potter said looking away from Mrs. Tharp then turning back.  
  
"Lily, what am I going to do?" James turned around and looked at her as if she was his world. But she let the thought drift out of her mind.   
  
"What do you mean?" But Lily knew exactly what he meant.   
  
"Lily. I have to go to the Battle of The Bands. It wasn't a question, it was an order."  
  
"Well, I am sure that you will be fine." Lily put her hand on top of his hand when they sat down on a couch.  
  
"Yeah." James flipped his hand over and started rubbing her fingers with hers. "I have and IDEA!" James screamed, "Me and you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and me."  
  
"What about you and me?"  
  
"We can sing together."  
  
"Oh hell no."  
  
"Come on Lils, for me?" James looked at her with puppy's eyes.  
  
"No. No. No. I haven't sang in front of an audience since I was five."  
  
"Please?! With you and me on stage we will win. Come on you really good."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"I heard you singing in the shower."  
  
"James!"  
  
"What? But Lily please?"  
  
"Okay, okay." James almost squeezed her guts out when he gave her a hug.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Debelah's Room  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Layah!"  
  
"Debelah! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
"No! You shut up Blade!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Fucker!"  
  
"Lesbian Bitch Fucker!"  
  
"Grrrr!" Debelah slammed her door shut and saw Layah on her bed. "Holy fucking Merlin!" She exclaimed with fright in her voice.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well...Did you do it?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"Why not? It was as simple an act!"  
  
"Not with her James practically fucking in the living room. Look they are both doing Battle of The Bands so we can get her then." Layah sat on Debelah's bed looking terrified.   
  
"You better cause Voldemort will have our heads if we don't!"   
  
"Yes, I KNOW!"  
  
"GET OUT!" Layah jumped off of the bed and left for her room in which she shared with Shakila. Her roommate was asleep so she pulled her locket out from her bedside table and opened it. She whispered Blade's name and the locket clouded up with fog and then cleared to see Blade laying on his bed with his headphones on listening to "The Clash". Her mother had given her the locket to look upon what she loved the most and if she didn't love them enough then the fog wouldn't clear.   
  
*A/N: Hey y'all I am sorry that it took me so long to update! I was grounded! I still am but my mum loosened up a bit! Okay well I hope you like it, BYE! Read and Review or Else, No just kidding I'm not psycho.   
  
"So much time is wasted on trying to be like others." - Elijah Wood 


	9. Chapter Nine

******Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Trade Marks Belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother Studios. New Character belongs to MOI and Songs belong to Artists and Song Writers. ******  
  
Chapter 9:  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
Christmas Eve  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Lily, come on we have to get ready." Katie's voice interrupted her dream.   
"All right Kat." Lily pulled the covers back and got out of bed. She walked to her dresser and got the outfit that she was supposed to wear for the concert. When they were all ready they got all of the instruments and left by floo powder.   
*~~~~~~~~~*  
Diagon Alley  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
Everyone was there to cheer them on. James' family. Debelah and her friends and family (they had decided not to compete because of their plans), along with a couple of their friends from school. Then they all checked in at the front desk. When they walked past the entrance everyone was looking at them, but not really at them but at their outfits. The guys were wearing blue jeans and black shirts with their names on the right sleeve in gems. The girls were wearing different cut jean skirts and different cut black shirts with their names on the right side of their shirts with gems. Their hair was in loose curls with knee high black stiletto boots on. When they all got back stage one of the judges came back and described the rules of the game.   
"Okay, there is four different stages of this Battle of The Bands and we will eliminate two bands with every new stage. I hope that you all have your songs ready to go for it will start in five minutes time. Thank you and good luck." They all waited patiently behind the stage when they heard the first band be called on stage.   
"Will you all please welcome the Black Knights?" Everyone clapped as they walked on the stage.  
"Shit, you guys we never gave the judge our name." Rachel said as she saw the guy from the front desk walking over to them.   
"Crap." Lily said before replacing it with a smile and a polite hello.  
"Hello...ummm...We don't have name for you guys."  
"Yeah, we know."  
"Well then what is it?"  
"Ace of Spades."  
"What?"   
"It is?" Everyone said looking at Katie who had blurted out the answer.   
"What? I like it?" Katie said.  
"Yeah, that's the point, you like it."  
"I like it." Alex said giving Katie a wink.  
"See."  
"I guess that it can't be that bad then. Can it you guys?" adjusting her guitar on her shoulder.  
"True." James said putting his guitar on.  
"And now we have the Ace of Spades." Everyone went wild. They sang the song "You'll be in My Heart." Katie, Caitlyn, and Alex were Lily and James' back up singers then Remus played the drums, Peter played the piano and Sirius and Rachel played the guitar with Lily and James.   
You'll Be In My Heart (Sung by Usher)  
  
James:  
  
I got you, I'll be right here  
  
Come stop your crying   
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight now  
  
Lily:  
  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
James:  
  
For one so small  
You seem so strong, now  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
Said I'm gonna be here  
Don't you cry  
  
Lily and James:  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
You'll be in my heart, yeah  
From this day on  
Now and forever more, forever more no no no no  
(Hahaha, come on, yeah)  
  
Lily:  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
  
James:  
  
You'll, You'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more (forever more)  
From this day on  
Forever more, you'll be  
  
Lily:  
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be right here in my arms, always  
Always  
  
James:  
  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
  
Lily and James:  
  
You'll be in my heart (you'll be in my heart, I'll always be there)  
Yes you'll be in my heart (you know that from)  
This day on  
Now and forever (now and forever more)  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be right here in my arms, always  
Always  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
Lister, no matter what they say, no no  
Look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll always be there  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be right there  
I'll always be there  
Know that I got you  
Just look over your shoulder  
No matter what no matter what no matter what  
Just look over your shoulder  
No matter what they so, no no  
They all bowed and left the stage, hearts beating and smiles bright  
"We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it!"  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" All the girls screamed. After three more bands played they were all called back on to the stage.  
"The winners of this are.... Black Knights, Bed of Roses, Magic Cats, and... Ace of Spades! Everyone who didn't make it you were great bands and we hope that you make it here next time. Thank you. The next round will be in proximately five minutes."  
"So, what song are we doing next?"  
"Umm...I say we do Kiss The Girl. You guys will blow them out of the water." Sirius said after getting the queue that they were on in two.  
"Sounds good to me." Katie took the lead in this song and she is an amazing singer so it was no problem worrying about not making it to the next round. They walked onto the stage and Katie, Caitlyn and Rachel grabbed a microphone for everyone else was playing an instrument.  
Kiss The Girl (Sung by No Secrets)  
  
Katie:  
  
There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But your dying to try  
You wanna  
Kiss the girl  
  
Rachel:  
  
Yes, you want her  
look at her you know you do  
Possible she wants you too.  
But there's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and  
Kiss the girl  
  
Katie, Rachel and Caitlyn:  
  
Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy to shy  
you wanna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Well ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame too bad  
Your gonna muss the girl,  
  
Ah...Oh...  
She don't wanna be all alone  
Caitlyn:  
  
Now's your moment  
Floating in the blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time would be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word until you,  
Kiss the girl  
  
Rachel:  
  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
Go on and move your head  
You gotta  
Kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it now, you wanna  
Kiss the girl  
  
Katie:  
  
Sha la la la la la  
Float on, and listen to the song  
You wanna,   
Kiss the girl  
  
Caitlyn:  
  
Sha la la la la la  
Let the music play  
Do what the music says  
You gotta,  
Kiss the girl  
Katie, Rachel, and Caitlyn:  
  
You gotta (until fade)  
They all bowed and watched the next three groups perform. The other groups were amazing. Katie had it stuck in her head that they weren't going to make it  
"And the winners are Black Knights and Ace of Spades. Thank you everyone else who participated you were great. Next round will be a sudden death. They will both sing two songs one after the other and the judges will then decide who wins and then we will give the results."  
The Black Knights performed Deliver Us and they were up next. They performed Ready To Fall.   
Ready To Fall (Sung by Meredith Edwards)  
  
Lily:  
  
I get a feeling I can't explain  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
Heart spins in circles  
And I lose all sense of time  
And now that we're standing face to face  
Something tells me it's gonna be okay  
  
Lily and James:  
  
And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight   
  
James:  
  
Nothing is certain  
This I know  
Wherever we're headin'  
I'm ready to go  
  
Lily and James:  
  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
The Black Knights went next and dominated their song, so they knew that they had to go over the top.  
"Lily, Let's do The Prayer."  
"All right."  
"You guys we're doing The Prayer." They all nodded.  
The Prayer (Sung By Celien Dion and Andrea Bordechllie ( I think) )  
  
Lily:  
  
I'll pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch is where we go  
And help is to be wise in time when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer  
When we lose our way  
Lead us to the place  
Guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe  
  
James:  
  
La luce che tu hai  
  
Lily:  
  
I'll pray we'll find your light  
  
James:  
  
Nel cuore restera  
  
Lily:  
  
And hold it in our hearts  
  
James:  
  
A rieordarci che  
  
Lily:  
  
When stars go out each night  
  
James:  
  
Eterna stella sei  
  
Lily:  
  
The light you have  
I pray we'll find your light  
Will be in the heart  
And hold it in our hearts  
To remember us that  
When stars go out each night  
You are eternal star  
  
James:  
  
Nella mia preghiera  
  
Lily:  
  
Let this be our prayer  
  
James:  
  
Quanta fede c'e  
  
Lily:  
  
When shadows fill out day  
  
How much faith there's  
Let this be our prayer  
In my prayer  
When shadows fill our day  
lead us to a place.  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
  
James:  
  
Songnamo un mando senza piu vio;enza  
Un mondo di quistizia e disperanza  
Oguno dia l amano al suo vicino  
Simbolo do pace, di fraternita  
  
Lily:  
  
We dream a world without violence  
A world of justice and faith  
Everyone gives the hand to his neighbors  
Symbol of peace, and faternity  
  
James:  
  
La forza che ci da  
  
Lily:  
  
We ask that life be kind  
  
James:  
  
E il desicerio che  
  
Lily:  
  
And watch is from above  
  
James:  
  
Egnuno travi amor  
  
Lily:  
  
We hope each soul will fing  
  
James:  
  
Intorno e dentro se  
  
Lily:  
  
Another soul to love  
  
The force his give us  
We ask that life be kind  
Is wish that  
And watch us from above  
Everyone finds love  
We hope each soul to find  
Around and inside  
Another soul to love  
  
Let this be our prayer  
let this be out prayer  
Just like every child  
  
James and Lily:  
  
Need to find a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
  
Need to find a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us fait so we'll be safe  
  
James:  
  
E la fede che  
Hai acceso in noi  
Sento che si salvera  
  
Lily and James:  
  
It's faith  
You light in us  
I feel it will save us  
The song worked just as they had planned, they had won everyone over. The crowd was on their feet and it only took the judges two mintues or less to make their decision.   
"Thank you both bands who participated and the winner will get a trophy and a $150 dollar gift certifate for you all to split from Magic Mraval's. Ant the winner is....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Ace of Spades!"  
"Mummy! James Won! James! Won!" Aurora was standing on her seat. She also had a rose for Lily when she saw her next. James took the trophy and looked over at Aurora and started to laugh.   
*A/N: Hey peeps! I hope that you like it! It is kind of a little dull but it will get better as the time goes on. Read and Review! Please!   
"My mind doesn't only wander. Sometimes it leaves completely." - Anonymous 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Trade Marks belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios. Songs belong to the artists and songwriters! New characters belong to me! **  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"James! Wake up! It's Cismas! It's Cismas!" Aurora said jumping on his bed then to Lily's and then to Katie's. "WAKE UP! LILY! KAT! JAMESIE! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Roar!" Lily jumped up and grabbed Aurora and started tickling her. Then James and Katie joined in.   
  
"I gotta go potty! I gotta go potty!" Aurora said between giggles.   
  
"All right. All right. Go to the bathroom and wait for us to get ready." James let her get off the bed and go into the bathroom.   
  
"Okay, let's get ready." Katie said hoping off of Lily's bed and getting her stuff to go take a shower. Aurora then came out of the bathroom.   
  
"Hey, Aurora." Lily said.  
  
"Huh?" Aurora turned around at the door.   
  
"Come here."  
  
"Okay." The fact that Lily wanted her at her side put a smile on her face.  
  
Aurora jumped on the bed in between James and Lily. The three of them just lie there.   
  
Katie exited the bathroom all dolled up in a skirt and a simple peasant top to find Lily, Aurora and James asleep in the same bed. Katie couldn't help but think that the site was picture perfect, so she went and took a picture. James then woke up with the flash.  
  
"So, sleep well?" Katie asked throwing the camera on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, actually I did." James said getting out of bed making sure that he didn't wake Aurora or Lily to get his stuff to take a shower. Before he went into the bathroom he took one more look at Lily and Aurora. Lily was cradling Aurora in her arms.   
  
"Aurora really likes Lily, doesn't she?" Katie said picking up her camera once more and snapping a couple of pictures.   
  
"Yeah." James said walking into the bathroom and locking the door.  
  
"Lily woke when James started his shower. She went down stairs to get a cup of Hot chocolate.  
  
"Noooo! James!" Lily dropped her cup and dashed up the stairs. She ran to the room where James was only in his slacks rocking Aurora on Lily's bed. "No. James. I. Don't. Want. You. To. Die."   
  
"I'm not going to die, Rora. I'm right here." James whispered sweetly in her ear. Everyone that was in there. That actually heard her scream over Sirius' music left them all alone. Aurora was still crying when she saw Lily.   
  
"LILY! Don't leave me!"  
  
"Oh, Rora. I'm not leaving you, ever." Lily hugged Aurora then rocked her as James had. James planted a kiss on Lily's cheek then went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
  
Everyone was ready and in the formal dinning room drinking hot chocolate when Debelah came strolling in  
  
"Hey, James." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Pesents!" Pesents!" Aurora screamed handing everyone a present from under the tree, " 'Dis is for James. Kat. Emus (Remus), Cerel (Sirius) and Rachel. And this one is for ME!" Aurora immediatly sat down where she was with the present on her lap. Mrs. Potter finished handing out the presents. They all went around the room opening presents. Rachel got an anklet from Lily. Katie got a shirt that said 'Boys are great. Every girl should have one' from Caitlyn. Sirius got a picture of him and Aurora on a broomstick playing quidditch against James from Aurora. Remus got an Astrology book from James. Lily got a telescope from Peter. Alex got an eagle feather quill and ink from his parents James got a Broom Caring Kit from Debelah and her family. Caitlyn got vanilla scented candles that never melted from Rachel. Peter got a quidditch book from Mr. and Mrs. Potter. And Aurora got a Barbie Doll from Lily.   
  
"I love it! Thank you Lily!" Aurora jumped up and gave Lily a hug then sat down by her feet.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Okay Lily, open this one." James handed her a box.  
  
"Oookay." Lily said shaking as she read the card.  
  
Lils-  
  
Merry Christmas and don't forget to think happy thoughts. See I didn't forget you favorite Disney movie.   
  
Love always and forever,  
  
James  
  
Lily slowly opened the box and saw a kitten with a little red bow on its head.   
  
"Oh, James, I love it. She's so cute." Lily lifted the cat out of the box to see a thin chain with a snowflake made of diamonds around its neck. Lily touched the snowflake and a flashback of her first steps came to mind.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
Flashback  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Come on Lils. You can do it." Amanda Evans' voice was heard.  
  
"There you go sweetheart. You got it." Cody Evans said as Lily's half-year-old body took three steps.  
  
"Oh, look at her. She is so beautiful." Amanda said giving Cody a peck on the cheek. They soon took their eyes off of Lily as her three-year-old sister, petunia screamed cause Lily was walking towards her. She lifted her leg and kicked Lily right in the face. Lily fell to the ground and started to cry.   
  
"PETUNIA!" Cody screamed as he bent down to pick Lily up  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
EnD oF fLaShBaCk  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Lily! Lils! LILY!" Caitlyn's voice was heard in Lily's ear.  
  
"What?" Lily said shaking her head.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I Don't Know. But I love the gift." Lily knew what had happened but she didn't want to tell. She knew that her and James would be alone tonight because of the broom ride she was promised four days ago. A tear ran down Lily's face as her and James embraced each other.   
  
"PESENTS!" Aurora screamed and everyone laughed. In two hors time the presents under the tree were gone and Aurora was still playing in her new robes with her Barbie doll.   
  
*A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I had four projects due on the same day! It sucked. Okay, well thank you sooo much for the reviews!!!! I hope you like this chapter and if you are confused I replaced my Author's note with chapter 8 and then I wrote chapter 9 and now chapter 10. It is a short chapter I know, but it is better than nothing! If you want chapter 11 faster then I need REVIEWS! Yeah, I know, it's a bribe and sometimes it works!! Muwahahahaha!! Bye Bye for now!  
  
"Creation is the greatest power." - Anonymous!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven Part One

Chapter 11

Wrapped in each other's arms Lily and James were sitting in front of the fire. Music was coming from the speakers. Candles were magically lit all over the room. Couples, friends, family and enemies were coming to the house slowly. The Potter's Christmas Ball was the one thing everyone looked forward too all year long. It was a formal event.

The Marauders and Alex (who wasn't officially a Marauder yet) wore black suits with dress shirts and no tie. The girls wore formal but simple dresses.

No one. Not even Mr. and Mrs. Potter wanted to hang around all night with grumpy old men from the Ministry or snotty old women that were married to the grumpy old men.

"Oh, James. Come here for a second, honey." Mrs. Potter's voice came from the Reception Hall.

"Coming." James got up still holding Lily's hand.

"James. My hand please." Lily asked wanting her hand back.

"If I go. You're going with me." James said pulling Lily to her feet. And dragging her to the Reception Hall.

"James, Lily. This is Leon Estel, his wife Adina Estel and their children Nevaeh Estel and Eldarin Estel."

"But you can just call me Darin." He shook Lily's hand with a goofy grin on his face.

"You can call me Lils." It then clicked in Lily's head why Nevaeh looked so familiar. "We met at Hogwarts right?" Lily asked remembering the "incident." Lily clutched the snowflake in her hand, she then felt James grabbing her other hand and shaking it a little.

"Yeah." Nevaeh said looking a little uncomfortable.

"So. Let's get some appetizers. I'm starving." Lily dragged Nevaeh to the table and they loaded four plates full of, Strawberries, Pretzels, Caviar, Tea Sandwiches, Fondue, etc.

"A little hungry Lils?" Remus asked as Lily and Nevaeh approached them.

"Just a little." Lily sat down on the floor and took a bite of her strawberry.

Half An Hour Later

DING DING DING

"I'm guessing that's dinner." Lily said standing up and walked towards James, who got trapped entertaining some guests.

"Mr. and Mrs. Froelich. This is my girlfriend Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you." Lily shook their hands.

"James, you are very lucky." Mr. Froelich said while they walked to the Dinning Hall.

"I know." James said looking at Lily who was walking with Nevaeh and Darin.

Dinner was a five-course meal...

1. Bread, Cheese and Wine  
2. Salad  
3. Pasta  
4. Canard (Duck)  
5. Dessert

Lily, James, Darin, Nevaeh and the gang excused themselves from the table. They went to the Guest House to "get the party started" as Sirius and Remus liked to put it.

"Hey, Lils, Jay." Sirius said rubbing his stomach, "Go make us some food."

"Okay, Sirius." Lily said before grabbing James' hand and dragging him into the kitchen.

"So..." James said rubbing his hands together.

"So...what?" Lily said when James didn't finish his sentence.

"What are you making?" James asked sitting on the counter next to her.

"What am I making? Try what are WE making." Lily laughed putting her hand on his leg and looking into his eyes. "You're shitting me." Lily said rising her voice a little.

"No. No I am not." James said getting off the counter.

"Okay, then I will teach you how to cook." Lily said standing with her hand on the counter and the other on her hip.

"NO! I never do well in kitchens. When I was five my mum tried to teach me how to make cookies and well, I put baking soda instead of flour. And then my mum told me that we were going to have lobster for dinner when I was 10 and I went to save the lobsters and well. I put them in the microwave thinking that they would be safe. I thought that it was cold cause it was our Christmas dinner so I...well...I turned it on..." James went on until he finally noticed Lily hurled over the counter laughing. "Come on Lily. It's not funny."

"Well, how about we will start with Rice Krispies. Oh yeah, and to fair warn you. We won't be using the oven just in case you might think that I was getting a little cold." James just looked at her sternly while Lily tried hard no to laugh. "Oh, you'll be fine. Promise."

"Fine then." James said standing next to her waiting for his first instruction.

They spent at least an hour in a half in the kitchen making Rice Krispies, Brownies, Cookies, Chocolate Cream Puffs, Chocolate Creams, Toffee, anything Lily or James could think of. They were both covered in flour, sugar, chocolate, whipped cream, practically anything you could think of from their little wars that erupted and ended in a kiss. 

In The Party Room Dancing

"Where the hell are James and Lily? I am starving." Remus said patting his stomach.

"Well, Lily likes to cook the old fashion way. With out magic." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I am going to see what the hell is taking them so long." Sirius said getting up and walking to the kitchens. 

In The Kitchens

"Ahhh! James No!" Lily said running to the opposite side of the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh come on Lily, I won't get you with eyes, promise." James said putting the eggs down on the counter.

"I don't believe you." Lily said staring into his eyes. James slowly walked around the counter and Lily with every step he took she took one backwards. But when she looked into his eyes for the second time, it changed. She somehow knew that she was okay to stop walking. They stood toe to toe and he slowly wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. Lily put her arms around his neck and the kissed. Lily started to melt as James took his arm from her waist and went for the eggs on the other side of the counter. He then put it down the back of Lily's shirt and smashed it.

"Jerk!" Lily screamed hitting him forcefully on the arm.

"Now, now Lily. No name calling." James said laughing.

"Your dead." Lily said in loud voice. "You better run cause I am serious." At that moment making perfect time. Sirius walked through the door screaming about everyone was hungry and how they had been waiting for hours to eat.

"No your not, he's Sirius." James said walking up to Lily who once more ran to the other side of the room.

"Holy shit. What happened in here?" Sirius said looking around at the brownie mix on the wall, the flour all over the floor, eggs in their hair, chocolate on their faces.

"Oh, nothing." Lily said walking behind Sirius for protection from James good aim.

To be continued...

A/N: Hey guyz sorry it took me so long to update and well, the chapter isn't even finished. I have them all writen out but I can't type them cause I have and english project/presentation then I have an French project/presentation and well, a lot of studying. So I am pretty much booked. It sucks. I hate it. But tonight I will TRY and type up the rest of chapter 11 and get it updated. Sry bout that peeps. I really am.


End file.
